Black Beacon
by Cissnei69
Summary: As a fugitive, it was impossible for him to take care of his Goddaughter properly. That, however, didn't mean he couldn't insure her survival. FemHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Beacon**

 **Summary:** _As a fugitive, it was impossible for him to take care of his Goddaughter properly. That, however, didn't mean he couldn't insure her survival. FemHarry._

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the revised version so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, Age Difference, AU, Alive!Sirius, Werewolf!Stiles, Human!Scott, Blood, Violence, Language_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _FemHarry's name here is Angharad Carina Potter. Angharad Means "more love" in Welsh – In the Mabinogion, a collection of tales from Welsh myth, Angharad Golden-hand is the lover of Peredur. Carina is a late Latin name derived from 'cara' meaning "dear, beloved" – This was also the name of a 4th-century saint and martyr as well as the name of a constellation in the southern sky, though in this case it means "keel" in Latin, referring to a part of Jason's ship the Argo._

 **I don't own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter!**

 **Prologue. Seriously Black**

Stiles Stilinski hummed as he used his binoculars to spy on his new neighbors. Well not really, they lived a little too far to be called neighbors but whatever.

He had been curious about them from the moment old and supposedly hunted Black mansion back in June. The place had been for sale for nine years now so no one could blame him for being curious.

His new neighbors had already settled down several weeks ago but he had yet to see them. If any of them had left the house, he hadn't see it. Which was a little improbable. There was no school and Scott, his partner in crime and brother in all but blood, was away with his mom so Stiles had nothing to do aside from spying on his neighbors.

"Stiles! What are you doing?!"

The teen yelped before falling from his chair, hitting his head against the floor when he tried to protect his binoculars from the impact.

"Ow ow ow," He rubbed his head.

His father crossed his arms, completely unsympathetic of his pain.

"I told you to stop spying on them!" Noah gave him a annoyed look.

Stiles could understand why his father was so angry. The Sheriff's son couldn't do things like that. But since when his father's position stopped him from doing what he wanted?

Noah sighed, "Come on, we were invited to tea."

Stiles' head snapped in his direction, "By who?"

"The Dursleys." Stiles continued staring making his father sigh, "The ones you had been spying on."

"It can't be spying if I didn't see anyone."

His father rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath and leaving the room. Stiles quickly grabbed his sneakers before following behind his father.

They walked to the forest, following the path to the isolated house. Stiles looked around a little. The house was centuries old and a little to the gothic side but it almost looked normal. Too normal for his liking.

His father shot him a look, silently telling him to stay quiet, before ranging the bell and they waited a little until the door opened. Stiles had to stop himself from making a comment about Mrs. Durley.

She was a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale blue eyes. She had a long neck and the way she smiled actually made her look like a horse. She looked like your typical eighties housewife and something told Stiles that she wasn't a nice woman. Far from it actually.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Dursley." His father smiled, trying to be polite. "Thank you for inviting us."

She laughed. Stile's eyebrow twitched. He had never heard a hyena before, but he was sure it sounded like her.

"Please enter, Sheriff Stilisnki. We're happy to have you and your son with us!" She stepped aside. "Please, come in. Come in."

 _What is this?_ Stiles thought when they walked into the living room to find Mr. Dursley and Dursley Junior. _A zoo?_

Mr. Dursley was a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He had thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue, mean eyes. If his wife was a bizarre mix of horse and giraffe then Mr. Durlsey was a whale. Junior looked like a miniature of his father but with blonde hair like his mother and he wasn't fat enough to be called a whale. A pig would be a better description for the boy.

After his father introduced him, Stiles decided that it was better to ignore the trio if he didn't want to make a rude comment about them and ended up getting his father angry. With a sigh, he scanned the room, wrinkling his nose at the horrible decoration, when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes.

He blinked before looking again.

Hidden behind one of the pillars of the house was a girl his age. She was really pretty. Even using those hideous pair of round glasses and oversized grey clothes that looked like they belonged to the Dursley boy, there was no doubt that she was pretty.

Actually, with her aristocratic features, bright jade green eyes, full red lips and long raven black hair which made a starling contrast against her pale akin, he could admit that she was prettier than Lydia. Not that he would ever say this out loud.

He frowned a little. Stiles couldn't be sure but, for some reason, it seemed like he was the only one that could see her, as if she was invisible to everyone else.

Stiles heard Mrs. Dursley saying something about tea. He watched his father following behind the three Dursley and waited until they left the room. The moment he could no longer hear them, Stiles glanced at the girl half hidden behind the pillar. She seemed a little surprised when he approached her but she didn't move or speak.

"I'm Stiles." He offered one of his hands.

The girl looked into his eyes before pushing her oversized glasses up and shaking his hand. He raised a brow. She had a firm hold of his hand. Uh. She wasn't as weak as she looked.

"Harry." She said, letting his hand go.

They shared a look, silently bonding over the names they refused to utter out loud. It was nice to find a kindred spirit, the boy thought with a sigh. He had finally found someone who won't bother him about his birthday name. Even Scottie had asked him about it for two whole weeks before he gave up.

"So," He broke the silence, "I hope you're adopted because, dude, those relatives of yours are a nasty piece of work."

His new neighbor got a few brownie points when she shrugged instead of scowling or reacting negatively to his words. It wasn't Stiles' fault if he couldn't control his mouth. It had a live of its own.

"Aunt Petunia is my mom's older sister." Her lips twitched up wise in a sloop grin. "I like to think that she was adopted though."

Stiles nodded sagely. He could understand that. He felt the same about his mother's younger brother. He was always happy to ignore his existence.

Glancing at her once more, he started the interrogation. Everyone received one – Well, ok. Not everyone but Stiles wanted to make this into a ritual for newcomers from now on. He needed to make sure that none of his neighbors were psychos.

"Red or Green?"

Her eyes gained a glint of amusement, "Red."

"Pizza or Pasta?"

"Pizza."

"Bike or Truck?"

"Truck."

"Dracula or Twilight?"

"Dracula."

"Decepticons or Autobots?"

"Autobots."

"Superman or Batman?"

"Batman."

"Star Wars or Star Trek?"

"Star Trek."

Both of them raised their hands with the Vulcan salute.

He nodded, feeling satisfied.

She was cool. Definitely not a psycho. He couldn't say the same for he cousin though. That one looked like he needed to be tied to chair and thrown in the middle of the ocean. No one would miss him. The Universe would more likely thank whoever did that.

"Why did you guys move here?"

"I don't really know. Apparently, Uncle Vernon got a job here."

"Why are you living with your aunt and her family?"

"My parents are dead." Her answer came as bluntly as his question. He winced a little but before he could apologize, she shrugged, "It's alright. You couldn't have known."

They stared at each other.

"Er – Do you wanna ditch the zoo?"

Harry blinked and snorted. She took a deep breath, trying to not laugh before nodding with a smile,

"I don't see why not."

He grinned,

"Great! Do you have anything to do in this place?"

She made pause, thinking about it. After one or two minutes, Harry smirked with an mischievous glint in her eyes,

"Does it matter if you get dirt, burned or sick?

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Harry had felt like a zombie after everything that happened with Cedric's death and Voldemort's resurrection, so she had barely noticed what was going on after Professor Lupin left her with her relatives.

She only woke up to the world after Uncle Vernon told her to get of the car and she looked around only to see an airport instead of Privet Drive. Harry tried to ask what was going on and why they were there since her relatives never once took her with them when they left to travel to another country, but Aunt Petunia quickly silenced her with a look and informed her that Uncle Vernon had gotten a job on California and that they were moving.

Harry had looked at them a little strangely when not only got a seat in the first class while they got seats in the second class but also got the _biggest_ room in the _gothic dark_ mansion they had moved into _Beacon Hills._

There was something really wrong with them.

At first, she thought it had something to do with Dumbledore. But she quickly shot this idea down when she noticed books about not only Light magic but also Grey and Dark. There even books about Black magic, which was the type of forbidden magic that _Voldemort_ used. Dumbledore liked to isolate her from the Wizarding World in the Summer so she knew he had nothing to do with this suddenly move.

For weeks now, Harry had kept to herself staying in the library, wondering if she ahould send a letter to Dumbledore and the others with Hedwig.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon tried to hit her sometimes when they were annoyed about something but they always ended in a form of pain or running in fear before they could hurt her. The Dursleys blamed her, of course. But Harry had nothing to do with it and was actually starting to believe that the mansion was hunted.

Her relatives started ignoring her existence when they noticed that threatening her only made things worse and started socializing with the neighbors. She had no idea of what they were trying to gain with that and she didn't even ask. It was better for her if she stay away from their business.

It was in one of those socializing dinners, Harry that Harry meet Stiles. The tall slim boy with whiskey eyes and the perfect mix of a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor personality, made her stay in this country easier. It was nice having a friend.

The day after she meet him and they played Exploding Snap (He had been so excited about it that he didn't even ask how the cards worked), Stiles introduced her to Scott "The Puppy" McCall. The other boy was really sweet and a little slowly but h was just as fun as Stiles.

She really liked them.

"This is freaking awesome!" Stiles laughed, " _Grass_! This taste like grass! Where do you get those things?" He asked, shaking the now empty box of Bertie Bott's Evey Flavor Beans. She had placed all beans inside a bowl so it was empty.

Scott was looking at his own bean in suspicion before he ate it. His face immediately brightened, "Strawberry yogurt!"

"Lucky," Harry muttered, wrinkling her nose. "I got Booger," The boy made a face. It was incredibly how much he looked like a puppy. It was almost criminal.

She cleared her throat and looked at Stiles who placed a Soap bean in his mouth and winced,

"I brought those in a small village close to my boarding school."

"That's so cool." Stiles exclaimed.

Scott nodded happily and was moving to get another bean when he saw a box under Harry's king size bed.

"What's with that box?"

She leaned over to see what he was talking about and grinned, "It's where I put my Gobstones game." At the confused looks she got, Harry scratched her cheek, "It's like marbles but involving a foul smelling liquid being thrown in the loser's face."

Stiles cackled, looking a little excited at the thought. Scott threw a look at his friend before smiling at her,

"Maybe we can play later." Scott said, "Then we can play video games in my or Stiles' house."

Stiles grinned widely, "I have a new Mario Kart. We should definitely go to my house."

Harry blinked, feeling a little foolish as she asked, "What's that?"

The two boy looked at her with horror, as if she had just told them that their lives was nothing but a lie. Stiles broke himself out of his stupor and started ranting about how he couldn't believe this and that she didn't need to worry because everything was going to fine, he would take care of her and her culture deprived life. Scott patted her hand and said that he also would be there to teach her the joy that was playing Mario Kart.

Harry smiled, "I would like that."

When they grinned back, she couldn't help but think that she could contact Professor Dumbledore and the others later. She wanted to stay a little longer.

* * *

When it came to wizards and witches, there was no such thing as normal, not really. Muggles were the ones who liked to use this word to describe themselves. Magicals, on other hand, were always more than happy to be a little eccentric – Although there those like his old Headmaster who was eccentric to the extreme but it was better to not think about it.

It was because of that, that Remus massaged the back of his neck as he tried to not show his disgust at the horrible _normal_ Muggle suburbia. Besides him, Tonks didn't even try and made a face every time her eyes landed in one of the identical white houses and theirs equally similar perfect little front yards filled with the practically the same flowers.

He had nothing against Muggles. The werewolf actually thought they were ingenious in many aspects. But there were times in which he just wanted to wince at them. This being one of them.

"This is ridiculous." Tonks, the only other member of the Order of the Phoenix that could come with him because of her familiarity with the Muggle World, whispered furiously beside him, "This place looks like something out of one of those old shows my Dad used to watch when I was a kid."

Remus didn't say anything. He had no idea of what she was talking about.

The pink haired witch stopped walking abruptly, a hand over his chest as she looked at one house in particular. Remus sighed in relief when he saw that it was the place they were looking for.

He couldn't wait to get away from this place. Honestly, he wondered how Harry kept her sanity coming back from the bright Wizard World on Summer to _this_.

Tonks knocked on the door and they waited. Remus narrowed his eyes, trying to pinpoint any heartbeat inside but coming up with nothing. That made his take a shaky breath as he silently prayed that he was wrong. He took out his wand and before Tonks could rang the bell, he threw a non-verbal _Alohomora_ on the door.

The young Auror threw him a look when the door opened but he ignored her in favor of pushing his way into the house.

Remus closed his eyes painfully when his fears were proved right.

The house was completely and utterly _empty_. There was nothing personal there, nothing that showed that a family lived there.

"Shit," Tonks muttered, "How – Why no one informed us that they moved?"

Remus sniffed and cursed lowly, his eyes flashing amber, "They have been gone for at least a week. Harry didn't leave with her relatives. I can't find even a trace of her scent. She has either been gone for more than a month or she never came here after we left her with her relatives in the train station."

Tonks was the one who let out a curse this time around. She hurried out of the house, more likely to look for Mundungus. The man was the one who had gotten the job of watching Harry and her relatives. Remus should have protested more when Dumbledore choose the man for the job. He was nothing more than a useless drunk thief.

Remus clenched and unclenched his hands as he tried to stay calm.

His cub was missing.

Remus growled, amber eyes glaring at one of the bare white walls of the house.

Someone was going to pay for this.

* * *

"Boy, if you drop me –"

As if his body had been waiting for those words, Sirius sneezed. His hands relaxed for a second but he recovered quickly and grabbed the portrait he almost dropped. The twenty-five years old in the portrait narrowed his eyes angrily. The Black Heir shook his head and ignored his Great-Something-Grandfather as he walked through the dark and depressing hallways of Grimmauld Place.

He sighed when he finally found the room he had been looking for. Sirius bit his thumb, drawing blood and letting a drop fall in the golden knob of the door.

This was one of the most secures room in the house. Only a real Back or someone closely related to one could enter and if they tried to enter without one of those two little requisites – Well, _goodbye hand_ because they would lose it in a very nice and bloody explosion.

He closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath. Remus and Lily had always been the bookworms, but while Sirius never liked studying something that wasn't Runes, he still loved to visit the library. There was something soothing about the smell of old books.

Sirius turned around, taking a moment to look at the library (The real one – The one the Order was using was meant to be used by guests and had none of the rare books that could be found in this library), before walking to a empty wall and using a simple spell to hang the portrait there.

"There it is, Grandfather Aquila." He smiled nervously at the look he received.

Many Greats-Grandfather Aquila was one of the only portraits in the house who didn't treat Sirius like trash. Actually, the oldest portraits of the house were the ones Sirius liked the most. They were proud of their pureblood heritage but none of them cared about that pureblood mania Sirius' own parents had been always been so obsessed about. To them, only talent and power mattered.

Aquila patted his clothes as if the trip to the library had ruined them somehow. His cold grey eyes stared at Sirius before he nodded,

Sirius sighed in relief and took a seat. The last male Black summoned the bottle of Firewhiskey he had hidden somewhere in the immense library.

"How is she?" He asked.

Aquila sat down in the same armchair Sirius was using at the moment and crossed his legs,

"Better than when she first stepped into the house," the older wizard said, "she seems to have befriended two Muggle boys." Aquila wrinkled his nose in disgust. Not really caring about Muggleborns didn't mean that he didn't hate Muggles. Aquila had, after all, been alive at the time of the Witches Hunts and lost his nephew to Muggles.

Sirius took a slip of his drink and smiled a little, "Good, she needs friends. I hope her relatives aren't bothering her?"

"Unfortunately, the Muggles are behaving themselves." He gave his grandson an nasty smirk, "I would love to see the other spells we placed on them working."

Sirius smiled. It was the typical Black smile; filled with madness and malice.

"Give them a few more days. They will break the rules and the spells will do their jobs."

Aries, one of the other three portraits in the library and Aquila's nephew, giggled, "It was rather funny watching those vermin screaming for help."

"Poor little Carina," Delphi, elegant woman and Aquila's grandmother, cooed, "The child had no idea of what was going on. One moment the pig is throwing things at her and the next, he is trying to fight something that isn't there."

Galatea, Aquila's wife, appeared in the portrait next to Aries' and chuckled, "Last time I checked, the pig was still looking over his shoulder in fear."

Sirius grinned and finished his bottle of Firewhiskey.

He was both a Black and an Marauder. Sirius had never taken orders wells, so the moment Dumbledore told him to stay in the house and not contact his Goddaughter because, apparently, isolation was a new method to help those who were recovering from traumatic events, Sirius did the opposite of what the old man wanted.

He talked to Aquila and the other three about it and, together, they formulated a plan that would have made his horrible mother's proud.

He couldn't actively help his Goddaughter, Dumbledore would always be in the way. But nothing stopped him from paying the Goblins to do it for him. Those things did anything for gold and if Sirius gave them a Vault full of money for them to move Harry and her relatives to one of the most protected Black proprieties in another country and keep anyone from finding them, then they would just that (And if Sirius paid them extra for the goblins to curse the Dursleys with a nasty dark spell that got worse every time the trio tried to hurt his Goddaughter then no one could blame him).

The house Harry was now using had everything she needed to learn to survive any more encounters with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The four portraits around him also had frames there so he had a way to keep an eye on her.

Also, Sirius was trying to find a way to end Voldemort for once and for all and when he did, Sirius would be getting ride of the Dursleys and moving in with his Goddaughter. Dumbledore was really wrong if he thought that Sirius would let him use Harry in the war. She was a child. She had already seen enough death in her life, she didn't need more.

"SIRIUS!"

He sighed at Molly's scream. He couldn't wait until he could join Harry. He was getting tired of that woman and the other members of the order.

"It's show time," he muttered, standing up. "I will see you guys later."

Aquila, Galatea and Delphi nodded while Aries giggled, "Have fun playing with the sheep," the little boy waved.

He walked out of the library, running a hand through his hair and making sure to look like he had just jumped out of the bed. He more or less skipped to the kitchen, walking a little slower when he noticed Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, Kingsley, Molly Arthur as well Remus and Tonks.

He tried to not feel guilt at the look in the werewolf face. He hadn't included Remus to his plan. It was for the best though. He was far too loyal to Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked feigning irritation.

"Harry's gone." Tonks muttered hesitantly as if she was afraid of his reaction.

Sirius snarled and did exactly what they expected from him, "What do you mean with that? How could she be missing?" He shouted. He turned to Dumbledore, " _You –_ You said she was safe!"

Kingsley placed a hand over his shoulder to stop himself from jumping on the old man, "Sirius, calm down. Let them talk."

Sirius shook him off and bared his teeth before sitting down like a spoiled child and growling,

"Speak."

Dumbledore rubbed his face with sigh, "The Dursleys, it seems, have left with Miss Potter. Tonks and Remus have spoken with their neighbors and apparently, Vernon Dursley got a job offer out of the country."

Sirius held back his desire to roll his eyes when Molly started sobbing. Arthur hugged her close but that did nothing to how loud she was being,

"Then where are they? Where's _Harry_?" He was trembling. It wasn't of fury like they thought. He was trying to not laugh. He wanted one of those Muggle Oscars Lily had talked about before. He was one hell of a actor.

"The girl is clearly with her relatives, mutt. The Dark Lord doesn't have her. I would know." Snape finally spoke up. Sirius was actually surprised that the bat hadn't spoken before.

Sirius gave him a nasty look, "You would know, huh Snape? A Death Eater like you –"

Dumbledore stopped him before he could say anything else. It was too bad. Sirius had an whole speech planned.

"Sirius, enough." Sirius huffed and buried his face into his hands. "I will be using a few tracking spells to try and find Harry. Molly, talk to the children, see if she hasn't sent anything to them yet. Everyone else, I want you to try and find anything that can help us locate the Dursleys and help as well keep them safe from Voldemort."

The Grimm Animagus blocked the rest of his words, knowing that Dumbledore would tell him to day in the house and wait for news. He felt someone patting his shoulders (Remus, more likely) and waited.

The moment he could no longer hear half of the order running around like headless chickens and the other half screaming at each other, he raised his head and smirked.

Idiots.

 **This was just an introduction, but I hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Beacon**

 **Summary:** _As a fugitive, it was impossible for him to take care of his Goddaughter properly. That, however, didn't mean he couldn't insure her survival. FemHarry._

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the revised version so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, Age Difference, AU, Alive!Sirius, Werewolf!Stiles, Human!Scott, Blood, Violence, Language_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _FemHarry's name here is Angharad Carina Potter. Angharad Means "more love" in Welsh – In the Mabinogion, a collection of tales from Welsh myth, Angharad Golden-hand is the lover of Peredur. Carina is a late Latin name derived from 'cara' meaning "dear, beloved" – This was also the name of a 4th-century saint and martyr as well as the name of a constellation in the southern sky, though in this case it means "keel" in Latin, referring to a part of Jason's ship the Argo._

 **I don't own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 1. Of Witches and Werewolves**

 _September 2, 2010_

 _To Sirius Orion Black IV_

 _From Angharad Carina Potter_

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I know you must be angry_ _and_ _worried about me and I'm sorry for not having written before but things had been a little_ strange _lately. Yeah, Siri, more than usual. If that's even possible._

 _All my life, I heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking about how they would never leave their precious house in Privet Drive (It was left to Aunt Petunia by Grandma Evans)_ _. But then they suddenly took ne to airport after I came back to London from Hogwarts, and just informed me that Uncle Vernon accepted a job in America (Beacon Hills, California, to be more precise) and that we would be moving there…_

 _We left in June but I'm still having problems believing that the Dursleys decided to live among Yankees. I – I think that something_ magical _is happening. Especially with the house! This place is beautiful and I love it but the library is filled with magical books_ _(Most of them having been written by your relatives)_ _, I found a Potion Lab while exploring yesterday and I'm pretty sure that some of the plants in the Greenhouse can move – A flower_ waved _at me three days ago!_

 _I'_ _m pretty sure that the old owners of the house were magical or related to someone that had magic. If it is the first case, do you know if I can use my wand without alerting the Ministry? Also, do you know if wizarding buildings can be sentient? That could explain why Uncle Vernon have been seeing things that are not there_ _or why Dudley is always being attacked by kitchen utensils and furniture._

 _Anyway – One of the reasons I hadn't written to you or any of the others before was that I was afraid any of you would tell me to come to Britain… And I_ don't _want to go back. At least not yet._ _I have been receiving the paper and I know what they're calling me. Whore, attention seeker, liar,_ murder _. I – Sirius – If that's what the Daily Prophet is saying, then imagine what would happen if I came back to Hogwarts._

 _Beacon Hills… Beacon Hills helps keeping the nightmares away and I don't know if it the distance, but I have yet to get a single vision from Voldemort. I have never felt so free. At least not since my First Year._

 _Of course, the town can't get all the credit. The two Muggle friends I made help and they are actually the biggest reason I want to stay._

 _Stiles "Don't ask about my first name" Stilinski is a hyperactive and sarcastic boy. He is pretty tall and has warm whiskey eyes and dark shaved hair. He is the first friend I made and he had been helping me to catch up with Muggle subjects for school (_ _Which my relatives are forced me to attend since people started making questions about me_ ). _He may not look like it, but Stiles is a genius. His father, Noah, is the Sheriff (A Sheriff is like the Head Auror) and I think you would like him._

 _Stiles introduced me to Scott "I'm actually a puppy" McCall. He is a nice but sick boy with kind dark brown eyes and brown hair. He can be a little naïve sometimes, but I think that Scott knows more about how life works than everyone else at school. Scott's Mom, Melissa, is a nurse. She looks at me strangely sometimes but she is just like her son; a kind soul._

 _The two of them are nothing like Hermione and Ron and I haven't known them for long but I feel closer to them. As if I had known them for years._

 _Speaking of Ron and Hermione; how're they? I never received a single letter from them. Actually. I have only received letters from Luna and Neville. Do you have any idea why? One would think that Dumbledore of all people would want to know where_ _his weapon and puppet_ _I am. Did something happen?_

 _With much love,_

 _Carina (_ _I still want to know why you like my middle name so much_ _)_

 _PS. You will find a picture of me, Stiles and Scott inside the envelope._

Sirius smiled as he finished reading.

The reminder of the things the Daily Prophet had been saying about her angered him. But he was happy to know that she trusted him enough to tell him where she was even though he already knew. The mention of the house also made him grin. He was so working with the Goblins more often. They had done exactly what he wanted and more. Ha! He could even imagine Dudley Dursley running away screaming from kitchen utensils.

Although happy that she had made new friends, he really didn't like the fact that they were boys. He just hoped that she would befriend a few girls in the Muggle School she was going to. Sirius didn't think he could deal with a boy courting so early. Especially not after the disaster with the Diggory boy (That he rest in peace).

The Grimm Animagus looked at the picture Harry's sent. She sitting in the Greenhouse with Stiles sitting on her right, a arm around her shoulders, and Scott was sitting on her left, his head resting over hers. The three of them looked like they had been playing in the dirt but they looked so happy that he couldn't see any problem with that.

It was nice knowing that his Goddaughter was having fun for once instead of having to fight for her life everyday.

He placed the letter and the picture inside the box he had put all his pictures at Hogwarts, his childhood pictures (The ones with his little brother) and the pictures he had taken from Godric Hollow all those years ago along James' and Lily's wedding bands and wands. He had been waiting to give those to Harry.

"Has she told you anything new?" He heard Aquila ask.

"Not really… Just letting me know how she's doing and asking a few things." Sirius said as he closed the box. He activated the runes on the box which made it invisible to anyone but him Sirius hide it behind a few books and turned to look at his Grandfather who was reading – Was that a _romance_ novel? He was pretty sure it was a romance novel. Uh. Who would have thought…

"Hoot _._ "

Sirius smiled at the impatient hoot and looked at Harry's precious snow owl.

He opened his mouth to ask if she had fun flying around London a bit but then he saw that she holding five letters, including an Holwer (No doubt from Molly) and a Hogwarts letter (All letters to Harry were blocked by wards around the house Beacon Hills and then sent to Gringotts. Sirius heard that the Goblins had already burned one hundred of those plus more than fifty letters from Dumbledore and others members of the Order).

"Did they stop you before you could leave, Hedwig?"

She gave him a look akin to a glare. That was all the answer he needed.

Sirius snorted and took the letters. He burned the Howler and then checked the others t see if they had been tempered with. He pursued his lips after finding several tracking charms as well compulsion charms.

"Dumbledore doesn't give up," He muttered, watching as Hedwig flew to the window and placed her head under her wing.

Even after months without any news and being sent to different parts of the world by the false clues the Goblins created, the Order was still trying to find Harry instead of making plans to deal with Voldemort. They were all grown adults but they were still placing all their hopes on a Prophecy made by an fraud.

"Speaking of him, where is the old fool?" Aquila asked.

"Back to Hogwarts along Snape and McGonagall." Sirius replied. Classes would be starting in a few weeks. "A few members of the Order will continue to look for Harry while others will be – Don't know what they will do."

He rubbed his eyes. The Order had been giving him a headache. They either screamed at each other, fought about something stupid or did nothing at all. He was actually starting to see why they had been losing the war a those years ago before Lily's sacrifice and Voldemort defeat.

"Where's Aries, Galatea and Delphi?" Sirius asked.

"Mother has gone to visit her own parents' portraits at the house in Paris. Tea and Aries are in the house," Aquila smirked, "they are _haunting_ the Muggles."

Sirius snorted before moving to get some parchment and a quill. He needed to write a answer to Harry's letter.

* * *

Harry jumped when she heard a scream followed by a loudly _THUMP!_ against the floor. As she ran out of the kitchen, she could swear that even the floor trembled at the impact. She arrived at the entrance hall to see Dudley on the floor, screaming and holding his arms as he cried. By the look of it, he had fallen from the stairs.

"Mummy!" Dudley whined.

Aunt Petunia was beside him, "Oh, my poor baby! What happened?"

"T-The painting scared me!"

Harry looked at him with sharp eyes before she heard a faint giggle. Her head snapped to the side but all she saw was the painting of a child room. She narrowed her eyes. She was starting to believe that the house had truly belonged to wizards before.

"Girl!" Uncle Vernon screamed as he ran from the living room and ran in their direction "Move! We are going to the hospital!"

Harry didn't have time to answer. She forced to help Aunt Petunia carry Dudley to the car. Thankful, the trip to the hospital wasn't too long. She would have had an fit if she had to stay in the car with an whining Dudley, a crying Petunia and a screaming Vernon for more than twenty minutes.

She followed behind them, only stopping when she saw a familiar face.

Harry grinned and walked as silently as she could,

"Scottie!"

The boy screamed as she hit his back and placed his hands over his mouth when several glares were aimed his own. He sent her his own glare but unfortunately to him, that just made coo. He was such cute puppy.

She messed his hair.

Scott pushed her hand away, "What're you doing here Harry?" He made a pause before looking at her with wide eyes, "You're not hurt, right?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "My cousin fell down the stairs."

"Oh. Ok." He shrugged.

Harry snorted. Stiles and Scott absolutely hated Dudley. He was just behind Jackson (a bully at school who couldn't leave the two boys alone) in Stiles' shit list. She thought it was nice since one the reasons for their dislike of the boy was his treatment of her. It was nice to have friends that cared and didn't treat her as if she had to always be strong.

"And what're you doing here?"

"I came to deliver my mom's lunch. She had forgotten it at home." He spared an glance at his watch. "Shit – I need to go. Deaton won't be happy with me if I'm late again." Scott said, grimacing at the thought of what his boss would do to him when he finally appeared for work.

"I'll see you later then," Harry smiled, high fiving the boy as he ran past her.

"Bye Harry!"

She watched him go before looking around, trying to find her relatives. She saw Scott's mom by the corner of her eyes but as she turned around to talk to her, she stopped. A shiver ran down her spine and her eyes widened as her magic tickled her skin, warning her of the danger. The warning was weak so she knew the danger was passive and magical (She rarely if ever got warnings about Muggles.

Harry licked her lips. The warnings never stopped her from finding trouble or from doing something stupid. Like what she was doing right now; following the magic to its source despite she could get hurt in the process.

She stopped walking in front of one of the rooms which resided catatonic patients.

Harry took a deep breath before she opened door. She had expecting to see a witch or a wizard visiting an relative or even a dark creature attacking the patient. But all she saw aside from a horrible bare and white hospital room, was a man lying in his bed, surrounded by machines.

Slowly, Harry approached him.

The warning was about him, she noticed, but why? How could a catatonic man be dangerous?

Staring down at him, Harry had to admit that he was handsome, even with the horrible burn scars covering half his face and winding their way down under his hospital gown (She avoided her eyes at this. Part of her, a part that had already been greatly influenced by Stiles, morbidly wondered how far those scars went). She winced. Whatever happened to him must have hurt just as bad what she felt under the _Crustacius_. It looked like he had been burned alive.

She blinked. His face was moving in pain. It was almost unnoticeable but she wasn't the Youngster Seeker of the Century for nothing. She could see how tense his muscles were.

Her face's softening, Harry cupped the burned side of his face gently and using a trick Madam Pomphery taught her, she coated her hand with magic and massaged the skin. The man relaxed and she was ready to put her hand away when she noticed that the man was unconsciously – No, he knew what he was doing. He was taking her magic to himself as if to speed his healing processes.

She narrowed her eyes.

Harry knew of only magical creature aside from unicorns and thunderbirds that could do that.

"A werewolf," Harry said as she let him take the magic. When he stopped, she sat down in the chair next to his bed and stared.

Werewolves were some of the _apex predators_ of the Wizarding World. They not only had heightened senses (Allowing them to smell, see and hear far better than humans) but they also had enhanced agility and strength as well accelerated healing, the latter which _should_ have healed him from all his burns.

"How _long_ have you been here?" She asked, not really expecting a answer.

"Harry?" The green eyed girl jumped before turning around to see Melissa standing in the doorway, "What're you doing here dear?"

"I wanted someone to talk to and he looked lonely," Harry smiled nervously. She felt bad about lying to Melissa, she had that same puppy look as her son.

Melissa gave her a loving smile, "It's nice of you to talk to Peter. Most people are a little put out by his scars."

Harry grasped her hands behind her back, her mind racing as she thought about the werewolf – Peter –. Her _hero complex_ , as Hermione and Ron called it, wouldn't leave her alone until she learned about why Peter wasn't healing as he should and how she could help him.

"I'm sure he would appreciate it if you visited him again." Melissa looked a little sad, "He never has visitors. Even his nephew and niece only call only once every year."

Harry's heart dropped at those words.

What…?

Melissa continued talking, not seeing the expression in the girl's face, "There was a fire almost six years ago and killed almost all members of the Hale Family. Laura and Derek, the oldest children of the family, had gone to the movies so they escaped… but Peter was rescued by the firefighters…" Melissa shook her head as if trying to dismiss a memory, "Laura and Derek moved away to New York after they were informed about Peter situation. I think they weren't able to handle all their losses…"

Harry clenched her fists and turned to look at Peter.

If before she had only wanted to help him because of her hero complex, now – Now just wanted to see awake and showing the world how _strong_ he truly was even after everything.

* * *

Harry kept her eyes down as she followed her relatives inside the house. Uncle Vernon was muttering something under his breath while Aunt Petunia fussed over Dudley who now had to use a cast on his arms for the next two months or so.

Aunt Petunia screamed at Harry, saying that she wanted the girl to start making their dinner in an hour. Harry hummed in response and rolled her eyes when Dudley whined about how he would be bullied at school because of the cast and his mother started making promises to him. It was too dramatic and ridiculous for her liking so she started to walk to her room.

For some reason, maybe the same one that explained what the house seemed to hate her relatives, she had one of the biggest rooms in the house and the one greatest view as well a big balcony. She had been using this room for months and still couldn't get used to it. It was four times bigger than her old room in Privet Drive and ten times bigger than the cupboard she had called room for ten year.

Scanning the room, she decided to start searching for any information that she could use to help Peter, she walked to her Hogwarts trunk and opened it, looking for any book about werewolves. Unfortunately, she didn't have much since she took Runes and Divination as her electives instead of Care of Magical Creatures.

The black haired girl ignored the copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ Luna gave to her last Christmas and grabbed one her DADA books, more specifically the book she used in Third Year.

Harry closed her trunk and walked to the library. Luckily, there was a door in her room that connected it to the library.

She sat down to read but not even three minutes later, the green eyed girl was frustrated. Harry closed the book angrily and glared. She had forgotten of how _useless_ the information about magical creatures in her school books was.

Harry fisted her hair, closing her eyes as she tried to think. A moment passed before she finally recalled where she was and what she could find there. Slapping her forehead at her own stupidity, Harry pushed herself away from the table and turned around to face intimidating shelves of books.

She ignored the Muggle books and approached the section of the library with magical books that were a little darker in nature. She still didn't know why the library was filled with some many old and rare magical books but she wasn't complaining.

Harry read every title until she found one book in particular, written by one Polaris Black (A relative of Sirius maybe?) in the twelfth century, which talked about Were creatures and shape shifters.

She took the book out and placed it over the table. She opened the index, her finger moving from word to word until she found what she had been looking for. Quickly, she turned the pages of the book and stopped when she reached the chapter that talked about werewolves.

Harry scanned the text carefully, trying to find something that could explain why a werewolf would be in coma for years without healing properly. Harry knew that Professor Lupin had explained to her one time why the scars in his face never healed and that information could actually help right now, but she couldn't remember what he said.

"Found it," Harry grinned in triumph, reading the pages carefully.

The book was actually helpful. Different from her school ones, it didn't talk about werewolves as of they were monstrous creatures that should be put down. It actually explained what one needed to know to live side by side with an werewolf.

Harry didn't read everything, it was too much information and she had to start making dinner in less than ten minutes. But she had read enough to understand what was going and why Peter's accelerated healing wasn't working as it should.

Pack bonds made an werewolf stronger. _That_ was why Peter hadn't healed yet – With the death of almost all members of his pack and being abandoned by the last two members alive, the pack bond was broken and he was locked into his own mind without any kind of support to woke up and with no strength to heal in a way that wasn't _extremely_ slow.

The same happened to Professor Lupin. He was bitten at four and only started to heal after fourth year, when he befriended her father, Sirius and Pettigrew. But then her father died, he broke his bond with Sirius because he thought that the man had betrayed her parents and Pettigrew had been the real traitor. All that had left him weak and his scars got worse instead of getting better.

Harry pursued her lips and clenched her fists.

Peter's last remaining _family_ , who no doubt knew about him being an werewolf, had abandoned him and the man was more likely going insane his _own mind_ without them there to anchor him.

Harry snarled and closed the book.

Disgusting.

Her relatives had treated her like trash from the moment she was left in their doorstep. They had denied her food, tried to drown her more than one time, hit her for pleasure, forced her to live in a cupboard under the stairs until she could no longer fit there – But even after all that and more, they were still her _blood_ , at least Aunt Petunia and Dudley, and she would never abandon them if they were in need of assistance.

All Harry ever wanted was a family that loved her and to know that Peter's nephew and niece just packed and left without even thinking of taking the catatonic man with them…

"GIRL! WHERE'S OUR FOOD?!" Aunt Petunia's Harpy like scream made her jump a little.

Harry shook her head and took a deep breath. Putting the book back to its place, she walked out of the library, closing the door behind her. The moment it was no longer possible to hear her walking down the corridor, there was a sigh.

In a portrait of a greenhouse, a slim and beautiful figure moved from behind one of the plants. She was tall with long and wavy silvery blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and was using several rubies ornaments in hair and had a necklace with a rose charm hanging around her neck and a white gold wedding ring with black details and an ruby in her hand.

"I wonder what she was reading?" Galatea muttered before looking in direction of the portrait displaying an room of a clearly noble and rich child from the seventeenth or eighteenth century. "Were you able to see, Aries?"

The little boy with a smile that was all Sirius jumped from behind a big teddy bear. He had wavy shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes and the typical noble and pureblood features that made him a Black.

" _Werewolves: True and Lies by Polaris Hydrus Black II_." The little boy said, "I remember reading this book a little before I died. It was written by one of my direct ancestors."

Galatea looked at him with horror, "Werewolves? What Carina would want with – It doesn't matter! Aries keep an eye on her. I need to speak with my husband and Sirius."

Her nephew saluted as she ran from the green house, disappearing from view.

Aries looked in direction of the book and hummed, "Little Carina, little Carina… I hope you know what you're doing."

His eyes flashed red.

* * *

Sirius rubbed his temples with a sigh as Galatea talked. And talked. _And talked._ He had never before believed her to be a Malfoy before marrying Aquila but he actually could see the resemblance now. He could remember Lucius Malfoy talking non stop whwn they were children. The only difference was that Galatea was talking out of worry and Lucius had just liked the sound of his own voice.

"Ok, ok. I get it." She stopped and glared at him, "Harry has been reading about werewolves. I don't see the problem. That doesn't mean she's involved with them, Grandmother."

There was a moment of silence.

Sirius cursed, "Forget what I just said. That's _Carina_ we're talking about here. Of course she will get involved with werewolves." He rubbed his face with a sigh, "Danm it, Angharad Carina, couldn't you wait to find some type of trouble until I destroyed Voldemort for you?"

Aquila cleared his throat, making his wife and Sirius look at him, "Putting this werewolves business aside for a moment – Have you learned something?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair,

"Yes actually. I re-watched the memories of Harry telling me about her two first years at Hogwarts. I have done my research with the help of the Goblins on Tom Marvolo Riddle and I think I found out how snake face keeps slipping from Death's hold."

The answer was so easy to grasp when one knew had access to books about Black magic (People think Dark Magic is _bad_ but Black Magic was the one who involved murder and anything else worked against all ancient laws of magic out there) and was a member of a family who wasn't known to be all that sane.

He summoned an old black book and flipped the pages until he found what he wanted. Serious, he turned the book so his Grandparents could read what was written there. Immediately, Galatea gasped in horror and Aquila pursued his lips.

" _Horcruxes_." Aquila hissed, his voice laced with venom. The older Black was disgusted. To tore your own soul so you won't die. Such cowardly and disgusting action.

Sirius nodded. He knew what was going on and how to end this war. But he first needed to learn how many of them snake face had created and how to destroy them.

After that, he could finally join his Goddaughter.

* * *

The next day, Harry and found the boys in a dinner close to the Hospital. She had just talked to Melissa an hour ago and in two days, she would be able to start her _Help Peter Heal_ Plan.

"A job?" Stiles looked at her strangely. "You're telling me you got a job at the _hospital_?"

Harry shrugged as she took a bite of the French fry she stole from Scott's plate, "It's not a job. Not really. I will be a volunteer that will take care of one of the catatonic patients there. I won't be paid."

Scott stopped munching on his bugger and gave her a look,

"Why the suddenly interest? I thought you said that you hated hospitals?!"

"I still do. I just thought it would be fun." She almost face palmed.

Ops. Bad choice of words.

" _Fun?_ You won't even be paid and you think it will be _fun_?" Stiles was in state of disbelief. He stared at her, narrowing his eyes dangerously. Harry internally grimaced. She came to learn to that expression was his _'I know you're hiding something from me and I'll find out what'_ face.

"Well I –" She was interrupted by a flash of white.

Stiles and Scott jumped wide eyed but smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hedwig!" The owl hooted as Harry took the letter she was carrying and nipped the girl's fingers affectionately. "Thanks girl. You can eat Scott's bacon as reward."

Harry grinned. While Hedwig had taken Stiles under her wing (Pun intended), the snow seemed to hold an inexplicable grudge against Scott. It was rather funny watching the two interact.

"Hey!" Scott moved his plate away when the owl tried eat his precious bacon. "That's mine. _Shoo!_ "

Hedwig glared at boy as if telling him to hand over the bacon because her human said so.

Stiles snorted and pushed his plate to the owl, "You can have mine, Hed."

Hedwig hooted in thanks and gave Stiles a soft look before she shot another glare at Scott who was leaning over his food, an arm around his plate as he eyed her suspiciously.

Harry turned the envelope around, smile when she saw Sirius's familiar handwriting.

"I still can't believe you use your pet _owl_ as carrier." Stiles muttered, watching Hedwig eat.

Harry smiled. The boys reaction to Hedwig when she introduced them had been a fun one. Scott had freaked out a little while Stiles tried to convince her that Hedwig was too smart to _not_ be a alien.

"There is no one better for the job."

Her partner puffed her chest out proudly. Harry chuckled and opened the letter,

 _September 3, 2010_

 _To Angharad Carina Potter_

 _From Sirius Orion Black IV_

 _Sweet Carina,_

 _I'm not angry. Relieved that you're alive and well but definitely not angry._

 _Actually, it's a good thing that you're away right now. Things are getting more dangerous and the Ministry is planning something. They have already placed one of their own in Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher (Her name is Dolores Umbridge. She's a toad like woman with an strange obsession with cats and pink. She also is one of the creators of all those awful laws against Werewolves)._

 _Voldemort is laying low for now. Dumbledore and his pet Death Eater refuse to give the Order of the Phoenix (A group of vigilantes created by Dumbledore in the last war to fight snake face and his army) any information about the Dark Lord's plans. I honestly don't get it why people listen to the old man. Can't they see that he isn't d anything to put a stop in this war before it starts for real?_

 _I don't know why you're not receiving any letters from Dumbledore and the others. Maybe they have not tried to send one yet. I will keep an eye out for you. If I learn what's going on, I'll tell you._

 _About the house – Only a building as old as Hogwarts or even older than the castle can reach the point of being sentient. There is another explanation to what's going on but there is no doubt that it's magic. Also, be a dear and get me pictures next time your cousin is attacked by kitchen utensils. That's something that I would pay to see._

 _Oh. And you're allowed to use magic as much as you want. The trace on your wand is_ British _. It can only detect underage magic on_ Europe _. Not America. So be free to keep up with your magical studies. If you need anything just ask._

 _I'm sorry to hear that you're stuck again with Muggle school. If it's anything like the ones I had seen on the old TV shows Lily showed to me one time then your time there will be horrible. Feel free to curse any boy that bothers you. I will write down a list of curses you can use on them later!_

 _And although I am happy to learn that you have made new friends, I don't think I like the fact that you're surrounded by two teenager boys almost every day… I do hope though, that they are better friends than Granger and the youngster Weasley. The girl had been too controlling and the boy too jealous. You deserve so much more, luv._

 _Try to stay out of trouble if you can._

 _I miss you,_

 _Padfoot._

 _PS. I call you Carina because I chose your middle name when your parents allowed me to make you my heir. Think of it as your name as a member of the Black family._

Harry folded the later with a smile. She was glad Sirius wasn't angry with her and that he agreed with her decision of staying in Beacon Hills. She was a little confused at Dumbledore's lack of action towards her move but she placed this thought in the back of her mind. She would gain nothing but a headache in trying to understand the d Headmaster.

"Good news?" Scott asked.

"Nah." She replied. "My Godfather was just talking about how he pitied me for going to High School."

Scott and Stiles nodded.

She clapped hands and grinned, "So, tell me about lacrosse. Why do you guys like it so much?"

Harry rested her chin in the palm of her hands and observed the two as they started rambling about the sport. Scott more so than Stiles as surprising as it was. She wished she could tell them about Quidditch. It was _so_ much better than throwing a little ball around.

"Harry, are you listening?"

"Maybe?"

"Harry!"

* * *

Harry made a pause at what she was doing and stopped talking. Narrowing her eyes, she focused a little and was able to hear muffled whispers coming behind the door. Slowly, she walked to the door and opened it, crossing her arms as she stared down at the two boys who fell to the floor. They mumbled a little before noticing her. The two shared a look and looked at her once more.

"It was all Stiles' idea." Scott pushed his friend forward.

Stiles gave him a betrayed look, "How could you Scottie! Doesn't the Bro Code mean anything to you?"

Harry snorted turning her attention back to Peter so she could finish cutting his hair.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked as they stood up. "And I want the truth."

"Melissa told us where you were." Stiles replied as he sat down, putting her bag over his lap looking inside it. "We got tired of waiting for you to tell us what's so important about this guy that you decided to work – _Sorry_ , volunteer in the hospital as a caretaker or whatever they call you." He raises a brow when he found something interesting.

Scott nodded on the other chair next to the window, "Yeah. It has been _months_ , Harry. You're coming here almost everyday."

The green eyed girl snorted, "You talk as if two months was an lifetime." Harry turned to see how Peter was looking and smiled, "We're finished, Peter. And don't you look more handsome than usual?"

"Is she talking to the man in coma? She knows that he can't answer. Right?" Scott whispered as of she couldn't hear him.

Stiles flipped a book he found in her bag as he snorted, "He can't answer but there're people who believe that those in coma can hear what you say to them." He narrowed his eyes and leaned over, grasping Scott's foot and pulling it until the other boy stood up and walked to stand next to him with an sigh. "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

Scott stared at the book, blinking rapidly in disbelief, "Is that –"

"Yes."

"But –"

"I _know_! – Hey, Harry!"

She hummed, closing the closet she had just taken a broom from. She needed to clean the room before one of the nurses decided to come and see how she was doing.

"Is that your flying broomstick?"

She dropped the broom.

Wide eyed she turned to see the boys staring at her with amazement. Stiles had turned the book so she could see what he was talking about. Harry cursed because that wasn't any book. It was her album and the picture he was tapping was the one Professor McGonagall took of Harry in her first Quidditch match. She had just caught the golden snitch (If she could even call that _catching_ ) and was flying around the pitch, showing off the snitch and smiling widely.

"And is this moving?!" Stiles gave her a look, "And not only this picture. All of them are moving!"

Scott looked like a kicked puppy as he stared into her eyes, "Harry, you – You're witch? A _real_ one?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to block the sounds around her. She didn't want to hear what they were going to say.

Would they break their friendship? Would they think she was a freak? Would –

"That's freaking awesome!" She jumped at Stiles excitement and opened her to stare at him in disbelief as the boy jumped from the chair and started hopping around the room like a little kid on sugar high, "Do something! Do something!"

Scott walked to her. Seeing the tears in her eyes and the way she flinched when he placed a hand over her shoulder, the boy smiled,

"We're your friends Harry." He said, "You could have told us about it before. You being a witch doesn't change anything."

"Of course it does! It changes everything!" Stiles squealed, "Imagine all the pranks we can do on Harris, Jackson and Junior!" He giggled, "They won't even see it coming!"

Harry started laughing, half crying in relief at their reactions. She was really happy to know that she won't lose their friendship. Harry felt an weight leave her shoulders. She hadn't noticed how much hiding magic from those two had been affecting her until now.

At least now she could study her magic more freely when with them instead of sneaking around and avoiding them for hours with excuses that even she had problems believing.

"Wait a minute." Stiles' hopping was given an halt. He looked at her and moved his hands around in indignation, "Does Junior know? If so why did he learn about it before us? _We're_ your best friends. Not the pig with a wig."

And cue Scott kicked puppy look. Again.

The black haired avoided his eyes and focused all her attention on Stiles. She was really contemplating in finding someone who could make this expression illegal. She was surprised Scott didn't get everything he wanted with that. Maybe people can get immune to it.

Harry raised her hand to placate her friends, " _I_ didn't tell him. There are laws about telling non-magical people about magic. My cousin already knew because his mother told him. My mom, her sister, was a witch too."

Scott nodded and smiled but Stiles wasn't satisfied. Not really surprising. He was _Stiles_. The boy could have been one hell of a Ravenclaw because of his thirst for knowledge.

"You said _laws_. That means there's a whole _civilization_ involved."

Scott looked confused. He did that often.

"If there's a civilization, why we never heard about it?"

"Magic."

They gave her unimpressed looks.

Harry laughed.

"I'm serious. We use magic to hide in plain sight. The entrance to the Wizarding World in Britain is in London."

Scott mouthed _Wizarding World_ in amazement while Stiles looked thoughtful.

She continued, "America also has its own Wizarding World." The boys looked interested, "It's in New York." Harry snorted when their shoulders dropped. "From what I have read, the American Magical Government is much more strict than others. They were traumatized with the Salem Trials and the almost Second Salem in the twenties."

From there, Harry started explaining about the _Statute of Secrecy_ , which existed all over the world, and how the Magical communities used Obliviators – people whose job is to erase non-magical memories of magic – to help keep themselves safe from exposition. She also explained how America was the only country that still forbade marriage between Muggles and Magicals and one of the eight countries that punished exposition with an death sentence and no trial.

Scott looked at her in horror at that, "They won't take our memories of you away, right? And they won't kill you, _right_?"

Stiles frowned, also looking worried.

Harry shook her head, "If they were to come after me, they would have already done so since I'm foreign and have been using magic to take care of Peter. But there was nothing."

"That's good. I don't want to forget you, Harry." Scott said. Stiles nodded, grinning at her.

Harry smiled back. They could be so sweet.

"So, is Peter a witch?" Stiles asked as he looked at the catatonic man that was placed in a sitting position on the bed.

"Wizard." She corrected him. "And no. He's a werewolf."

The green eyed girl crossed her arms and raised a eyebrow when they started laughing. She kept staring until they stopped and looked back at her,

"You're serious." Scott gaped.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a moment, "She's serious."

She smirked.

Scott looked at Peter and knitted his brows in confusion, "He doesn't look like a werewolf to me."

Stiles slapped the back of his head at this, "Dude, Harry's _witch_ but she isn't ugly or green or has a black cat."

Harry looked at them with amusement, "I do hope I'm not ugly, my eyes are green and who needs a cat when one has Hedwig? She's much more useful."

Stiles ignored her.

"Ok. Then Peter being a werewolf is the reason why you're working here?" Scott asked.

Harry turned to look at the werewolf, "In the beginning it was. He should have already healed by now so I decided to help with my magic. Talking to him helps me a little though and I got a little too fond of him. Even he can't talk back."

It truly helped. Peter was a good listener and she didn't think it was just because he was comatose at the moment. When she was close to him, she could speak for hours, rambling about her day, venting her frustrations or just telling him about her four long years as a student of Hogwarts and the problems that came with the title (Like possessed teachers, trolls, three headed dogs, killer plants, giant spiders, Basilisks, possessed diaries, soul sucking monsters, dragons, Dark Lords and his fanboys and girls…).

"How's your magic helping him?" Stiles tried to see if there was anything strange or different about the man but aside from his scars, there was nothing.

Instead answering, Harry walked to Peter and coated her hand with magic. As she did every time she visited him, the girl cupped his scarred cheek and massaged it. She felt Peter taking her magic and smiled.

"His scars were much worse before than they are now." Harry said. "I'm using my magic to heal it and to make his pain more malleable. Peter's also – how to say this – stealing little bits of my magic to strengthen the already accelerated healing processes he has as a werewolf."

The witch moved her hand away and smiled gently. Peter was looking healthier than the last time she saw him.

"Since I'm taking care of his scars, his healing abilities will focus on working on other things. I think it will only take three or five months before he awakens."

Stiles nodded, "That makes sense. Ha. Who would have thought that there's a werewolf living on old and boring Beacon Hills."

Scott smiled hesitantly, "Can you tell us more about magic, Harry?"

She sat on the bed, trying to not disturb Peter and grinned at the duo.

"Sure! What do you guys want to know?"

* * *

Between normal life as an teenager, visiting Peter along Harry and studying (Both Magic and Normal subjects), time passed in a blink of eye and before they knew it, it was already January.

Scott had just come back from another day playing video games with Harry and Stiles two hours ago and was now sitting in his bed. The sixteen years old ignored the gentle wind coming from his window as he threaded the laces on the head of his lacrosse stick.

He hummed along the song playing in the radio and worked fast; pulling each lace into a diamond mesh pattern with precision.

Knotting the last loop, Scott McCall stood up proudly with the re-threaded stick.

Grinning, he grabbed a ball from his bedroom floor and gave the lacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork.

The dark eyed boy nodded, "Perfect."

He threw stick over his bed and moved his arms a little, testing his muscles before walking to the doorway of his closet and mounted the bar there, doing a few chin-ups.

His grin never left his face as he thought about practice tomorrow and how this would be the year. He would leave the bench and play on the team.

He stopped what he was doing when he heard the loud sound of someone moving.

Narrowing his eyes, the boy grabbed a baseball bat and walked slow. Soon enough, he opened the door to the porch. He took a deep breath as he cautiously walked off the porch steps.

There was the sound again.

He froze, moving a little to the left as he prepared swing. He never got the chance to use the bat, though because the moment he reached the railing someone patted shoulder.

"What're you doing with a baseball bat?" A familiar voice asked.

The brown haired boy turned around only to scream in horror when he came face to face with incandescent jade green eyes glowing in the dark.

The owner of those eyes jumped in surprise and screamed back. At same time, Scott tried to escape only to stop when a figure swung down, hurtling toward him. Again, Scott screamed and the upside down that appeared in front of him scream back.

"Oh my Merlin – _Silencio_."

Scott blinked when his voice disappeared and the person that was hanging upside down looked a little put out, patting his throat.

"Are we finished with the screaming contest?"

Scott's widened when he turned to see that the owner of the glowing green eyes was Harry.

The girl lifted an brow at him, holding her holly wand high.

Scott then looked at the upside down person, lowering his bat when he saw Stiles with his arms crossed and pouting like a petulant child. Harry snorted and ended the spell. Stiles tested his voice and glared at her.

"I _hate_ it when you do that."

She shrugged and smiled as if to say, _'Oh well, one can't please everyone'._

"What're you guys doing here? We saw each other only hours ago." Scott asked his best friends angrily. He almost had an heart attack.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles replied indignantly, gesturing wildly with his arms. He was still hanging upside down, feet caught in the trellis, and continued talking as if talking like that was just another perfectly normal way to have a conversation. "Why do you even have a bat?"

"I also want to know." Harry muttered. "You can hurt someone with that, you know…"

Scott flushed and spared a glance at the bat in his hand, "I thought you guys were a predator."

Harry choked while Stiles shot him a look,

"A pred-" Stiles stopped himself, scoffing as he shook his head, "Forget that – Look I know it's late, but you gotta' hear this. I saw my dad leave thirty five minutes ago." He said, barely pausing to breathe. "Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police."

"For what?" Scott blinked.

Harry was the one who answered, talking in a exasperated tone as she repeated what Stiles told her when she found him on her balcony. She had yet to learn how he climbed up there.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

Stiles nodded with excitement, a slight grin on his face as he reached up and pulled himself free of the trellis, landing on his feet.

"A dead body?" Scott interrupted Harry before she could continue, his confused look on his face.

Stiles leaned closer to the railing as he looked up at Scott,

" _No_ , a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles said sarcastically as he climbed up over the railing and onto the porch, stopping in front of Scott.

Scott opened his mouth to speak but Harry stopped him,

"If you ask something like _'You mean like murdered'_ , I'll hit you."

Scott smiled sheepishly.

Stiles ignored both of them as continued speaking,

"Nobody knows what truly happened. Just that it was a girl," As he spoke, he made several gestures with his hands, "probably in her twenties –"

Scott raised his free hand. He really didn't want to hear the gore and bloody details.

"Hold on a second. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?"

Stiles rubbed his hands together and cackled, barely holding back his excitement, "That's the best part. They only found half."

" _That's_ the best part?"

Harry rubbed her eyes before burying her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

"I asked the same thing," She sighed in defeat, already knowing what was going to happen.

Stiles either ignored or he didn't listen to them.

"And we're going to look for it!" He announced with a grin.

Scott was confused again, "Look for what?"

Harry face palmed.

* * *

Harry jumped out of Stiles' beat-up jeep as it stopped beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve.

Soon enough, Scott and Stiles joined her. The later holding a flashlight.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked incredulously.

"It isn't like we have a choice." Harry mumbled.

Stiles glared at her before placing a hand over Scott's shoulder,

"Come on, buddy. You're the one always bitchin' that nothing ever happens in this town."

"I rather like the boring. There's no one trying to kill me here."

"Shut up, Harry."

Harry stood next to Scott as they watched Stiles walking to the hiking path.

She sighed before following the tall boy. It was better if she kept an eye on him so he won't get hurt. She was, after all, used to walking into macabre forests at night after all her visits to the Forbidden Forest.

Scott huffed and soon joined them,

"You know, I was going to try and get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." He informed them.

Stiles was sarcastic as ever as he rolled his eyes, " _Right_ , because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

Harry slapped the back of his head and smiled at Scott over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you will do well tomorrow, Scottie."

Scott smiled back, "Thanks Harry. I'm happy to see that I have at least _one_ real friend." He glared at the back of Stiles' head. "Also, I'm playing this year." Scott said with fervor, "In fact, I'm making first line."

"That's the spirit, buddy. Everyone should have a dream." Stiles said with false cheer, "Even a pathetically unrealistic one like yours."

He ducked another slap from Harry and blew a raspberry. The girl rolled her eyes but her lips twitched into a small smile.

There was a moment of silence before Scott spoke again,

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles shrugged, "Huh. I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed this girl is still out here?" Scott was a little hesitant.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know that you've planned this whole hunt out to the smallest details." Harry's tone was so dry that Snape would have been proud to know that she was at last learning something in his class. All it was missing was her calling Stiles an dunderhead.

Stiles ignore her tone, "I know."

Scott gasped, out of breathe as he slowly climbed a dirt hill. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." He muttered, leaning against a tree and taking his inhaler out of his hoodie pocket.

Harry stopped walking and waited for him as he shook the inhaler several times. He took a hit of the inhaler followed by a deep breath and smiled when she offered a hand to help him up.

The two continued walking until they reached Stiles who grabbed their arms and jumped to the ground, taking them with him. At distance, it was possible to see several law enforcement officers with flashlights and dogs scouring the area.

"Maybe we should go back," Harry whispered.

Stiles was ready to protest when he heard his father's voice yelling at someone, "Great idea."

Together, they grabbed Scott's hoodie and helped him stand with them. Immediately, they started to run, trying to trace their steps back to the car. Scott tried to follow them, but Stiles' legs were longer than his and Harry was the fastest girl he knew. Before he knew it, Scott lost sight of the two.

He cursed when he tripped and fell down, his inhaler slipping from his hand. The dark eyed boy started looking for it, but couldn't see in the dark.

A hand grabbed his shoulder firmly after he stood up.

Scott turned, ready to ask Stiles to help him find his inhaler when he saw sharp blue eyes staring at him instead of whiskey brown eyes. He smiled nervously.

"Hello, sir." Scott waved.

He tried to keep calm. Men like Noah Stilinski could _smell_ fear and lies.

"Scott," Sheriff Stilinski narrowed his eyes before scanning their surroundings, "where's my troublemaker and Beacon Hills' resident owl whisper?"

"Stiles and Harry? They're home. Sleeping more likely." He tucked his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "I came here to look for my inhaler. Have you seen it somewhere, sir?"

The stern looking man eyed him suspiciously, "Looking for your inhaler at this time?"

"Yes?" Scott almost grimaced. Had that sounded like a question? He thought it sounded like a question.

Sheriff Stilinski pursued his lips and, still holding onto the boy' hoodie, dragged Scott with him as he walked. "Come. You will be staying with me until I can take you home. Then we'll be having an _talk_ along your mother."

The moment they disappeared from view, Harry and Stiles appeared from under the witch's invisible cloak. She sighed in relief. Her habit of always carrying the family heirloom with her had been helpful for once.

"We own him one." Harry said as she tucked her cloak back inside the pocket of her jeans. Stiles really wanted to know how did the cloak fit in there.

"We do indeed…" He said looking at the flashlight which started to flicker before going out . "Shit." Stiles shook and hit the object, trying to make it work.

"Leave it to me," Harry took out her wand, " _Lumos_." The tip of her wand glowed.

"Instant light. Nice."

Harry snorted, "Let's just go before someone catches us here."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, maybe to agree with her, when they heard an rustling sound. They shared an look and stepped back when the rustling sound was followed the sound of furious movement. Harry looked down; the ground was shaking.

Suddenly, before they could even react, more than a dozen deer jumped from between the trees and charged at them.

Harry's wand flew from her hand as she and Stiles were thrown to the ground. They screamed as the deer ran past and jumped over them, their hooves letting out an thunderous beat as touched the ground. Then, just as fast as they appeared, the deer stopped coming and continued running as far as they could as if they were trying to escape from something or someone.

"I hope my own _Patronus_ and mother in heaven can forgive me for saying this, but I'm starting to hate deer." Harry murmured.

"A-Are you alright Harry?" Stiles asked as he rolled over and stood up with shaky legs.

She was ready to answer when her hand touched something cold. Trembling, Harry's head snapped to the side. She moved the pile of leaves out of the way and screamed when all she saw under it was half a body and a pale face frozen with an expression of pure terror. Unseeing blue eyes stared back at as Harry pushed herself away.

She felt that familiar shiver running down her spine. And looked around frantically.

Whoever – whatever – killed the girl was right there with them.

"Fuck," Stiles started walking in her direction to help her when he heard a low growl.

Both teens turned around wide eyed. They could see something crouching in the shadows. It was large and definitely not human.

As their brains tried to understand what was going on, the creature jumped on Stiles.

The boy screamed and stumbled backwards, landing on the ground as he held out an arm in front of his face. The red eyed thing bite his arm with its sharp teeth and shook the boy when he tried to kick it as far from him as he could. In the end, Stiles was sent flying against an tree and fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry jumped to try and help her friend but froze when she noticed that she didn't have her wand with her. She closed her eyes when the creature lunged at her. She tumbled backwards much like Stiles had done, but the creature didn't bite her.

Large warm hands grabbed her wirsts, holding her hands above her head and her eyes snapped open in surprise.

Leaning over her was a very naked and _familiar_ man. His intelligent blue eyes were new but they only made him more attractive. His brown hair was just like how she saw it last time and the burn scars covering the right side of his face and body were lighter, almost completely healed.

It was – Harry held back a sob.

The man smirked charmingly, "Hello, Angharad."

It was _Peter_.

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**

 **TIMELINE:**

 **January, 2005 –** _Hale Family is killed in a fire._

 **June 18, 2010 –** _Harry comes back from Hogwarts. She and the Dursleys takes a plane to Beacon Hills._

 **July 15, 2010 –** _Harry and Stiles meet_

 **July 29, 2010 –** _Order learns of Harry disappearance._

 **September 2, 2010 –** _Harry sends her letter to Sirius._

 **September 3, 2010 –** _Sirius gets the letter and sends an answer. Harry meet Peter. Harry researches about werewolves and Sirius tells Galatea and Aquila about his findings._

 **September 4, 2010 –** _Harry receives Sirius' letter._

 **November 5, 2010 –** _Stiles and Scott learn of Magic._

 **January 9, 2011 –** _Stiles and Harry encounter Peter in the forest._


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Beacon**

 **Summary:** _As a fugitive, it was impossible for him to take care of his Goddaughter properly. That, however, didn't mean he couldn't insure her survival. FemHarry._

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the revised version so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, Age Difference, AU, Alive!Sirius, Werewolf!Stiles, Human!Scott, Blood, Violence, Language_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _FemHarry's name here is Angharad Carina Potter. Angharad Means "more love" in Welsh – In the Mabinogion, a collection of tales from Welsh myth, Angharad Golden-hand is the lover of Peredur. Carina is a late Latin name derived from 'cara' meaning "dear, beloved" – This was also the name of a 4th-century saint and martyr as well as the name of a constellation in the southern sky, though in this case it means "keel" in Latin, referring to a part of Jason's ship the Argo._

 **Just a warning (Read!):** _I already said this, but this story is AU. So for those who watched the series, certain things will be really different._

 **I don't own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 2. Reality Dreaming**

At first, he wasn't in control.

He woke up with a gasp and the pain of the transformation that had been out of his reach in last six years.

Peter only had time to jump out of the window of what he knew to be his hospital room and after that there was nothing. His wolf, his instincts, took control of all his actions.

He had ran against the wind, he had chased the deer for the thrill of the hunt… He killed the unknown wolf in his territory that had decided that following him around was a good idea. Even after he ripped the wolf apart and learned that it was Laura (little Laura who had dreamed to be like her mother and who had liked to gift him with followers as a child), his wolf hadn't stopped.

At least not until hours later when he had found and bitten a tall teenager boy which his wolf – that Alpha part of him – thought would be a good pack mate.

After the bond between was formed, he would have also bitten the girl that had been with the boy. But then, he inhaled, taking a lungful of her scent, and Peter immediately recognized her.

It was his little witch.

The noble and stupid girl that had decided to take care of an unknown and dangerously werewolf just because she could. The girl who took his pain away and who talked to him almost every day, brining light to the darkness he had called prison for five years. The girl who, with her fantastical stories of a world hidden beneath everyone's noses and Magic, made him stop burning and muted the screams of the ghosts of his family who just didn't leave him alone…

His Angharad who, with her rich, sweet fragrance of jasmine and fresh rain, seemed to make everything better.

"Hello, Angharad." Peter smiled charmingly at the teenager pinned under him.

She gaped, closing and opening her mouth as stared at him with wide jade green eyes which Peter was more than happy to admire. He had never seen eyes so green before.

Electricity ran through his body as the tiny witch pushed him off her.

Angharad tried to run to her unconscious friend but Peter was having none of it.

"Ah, ah. Why the hurry?" Peter smirked as he moved quickly, grabbing her wrist and bringing her close. As she was forced to turn and face him, Angharad slapped his face.

Peter chuckled. The hit had actually hurt. She must have had used magic somehow.

"W-What the hell Peter?" She snarled, "Since when you're awaken? Why did you bit Stiles? What happened to the gir –"

"Shhh," Peter placed a hand over her mouth.

Peter knew her well enough from all the things she told him while he had trapped in the hospital to know that had he let her continue, he would have been interrogated the whole night.

She glared and when he moved his away and placed it on her lower back, Angharad did nothing but cross her arms. Silently demanding an explanation. Peter could even heard the unsaid _'And it better be good or else'_.

"First I woke up today." He said. "And I'm sure that you know that, in a way, I was still aware of my surroundings. Because of that, we were able to bond as pack while you took care of me and gave me your magic to speed my healing process."

 _And what wild, pure and powerful magic you have_ , Peter thought.

She nodded slowly.

Knowing that he had her attention, Peter continued, crafting his words in a way that he knew she would accept,

"But Angharad, there's no such thing as a pack of two. The Alpha in me screamed for a real pack." He said, "I didn't have a choice but to bit someone. Having a real Pack was exactly what I needed to calm the wolf."

All that was mostly because he had been a Beta before he killed Laura and took her status as a Alpha to himself. As a Beta, his bond with Angharad would have stabilized his mind hours after he woke up.

But his changed status as a Alpha demanded more. As a Alpha, his wolf wanted an Beta so he Angharad could have a full pack and so he could stabilize his mind that had gone more than wild after he killed Laura.

Later, he would have to find more Betas. Especially if he wanted to get his revenge against the Argent bitch who manipulated his nephew and destroyed his pack.

Peter tilted his head with a smirk, "Unfortunately for your little friend, he had been in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"You could have bitten me instead."

He tucked a strand of her wild hair behind her ear, "I needed a wolf, Angharad, but I would never bit you. You're perfect the way you're, my dear girl."

He wasn't lying but that also wasn't the whole truth. Peter didn't know how his bite would affect her because of her magic. Peter had no intention of having her die because there was a possibility that her body would reject the transformation.

At his words, his little witch blushed a beautiful shade of red. Her heart raced in both embarrassment and happiness, but even then, her glare didn't go away.

"What about the girl?"

Peter closed his eyes. Of course she was going to ask about it. Why was he even surprised?

"It's Laura."

He held her firmly so she won't try escape when she tensed with a gasp and tried to push him away.

" _Laura?_ Your _niece_ Laura?" His silence was all confirmation Angharad needed. "Peter, _please,_ tell me you didn't kill her for revenge."

There was no accusation in her voice. She was merely tired and worried. After everything that she had seen in her short life, Angharad wasn't one to have preconceptions without all facts.

He opened his eyes and looked into those pure jade green eyes, "I do want revenge." He wasn't going to lie to her. He didn't think he was even able to lie to her. "But I didn't mean to kill her."

Angharad let out a shuddering breathe. Her hands trembled against his chest and, for a moment, Peter thought that he had just managed to lose the one who, even not knowing, stayed by his side for months and did everything in her power to help him heal.

She stared into his eyes for what seemed to be hours before he felt her muscles relax under his hand. Angharad bit her lower lip and he could smell the sadness pouring from her like waves.

"I woke up only _hours_ ago, Angharad. I was completely lost into my instincts." He refused to admit it, but there was something akin to a _plea_ in his voice. He couldn't lose her because of something that he had no control over, "I didn't _recognize_ her, little witch. All saw was an young and unknown Alpha in _my_ territory."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Interrupting him before he could continue.

Startled, Peter raised a eyebrow, " _You're_ sorry?"

"She may have abandoned you but she was still a member of your family – She was still your blood." Angharad gave him a look as if she understood any and all conflicted emotion she thought he was having at the moment.

And she wasn't wrong. Laura and Derek _abandoned_ him in the hell that was his mind for five – almost six – long years. But even then, even with the desire to tear both of them into little pieces at their betrayal, Peter could have never killed them. They were the last connection he had to his family. And now there was inly Derek…

He doubted his annoying big sister's foolish boy would ever forgive him for killing Laura.

A warm hand cupped the scarred half of his face. The touch was light as a feather and he closed his eyes, leaning against the familiar gesture.

"I'm here Peter." Angharad whispered, her fingers tracing his scars gently. "I won't leave."

He opened his eyes. Peter's heart raced when she gave him a small smile.

"We… We're pack now. No one will be leaving the family anytime soon." She grinned.

His heart jumped against his chest and he laughed; the sound coming out with a hint hysteria and no small amount of delight. Peter brought her closer to his chest, chuckling when his little witch tucked her head in under his chin and warped her arms around his waist.

The bond between _sang_. He could feel her trust and her fondness for him. He tried to bot choke at the emotions he was feeling from her. No one had ever felt like towards him. No one had ever trusted him so much.

Angharad… Angharad was unlike anyone he had met before. She was his light and he wanted her to be his future. He had no intention of letting the little witch go.

His little witch jerked up in his arms and pushed him away, as if she had just recalled something of great importance.

Her face was as red as a tomato and she stepped back clumsily as she placed her hands over her eyes.

"Oh my Merlin, Morgana and Arthur!" He raised a brow in amusement as she shook her head furiously, "You're naked! My virgin eyes! My virgin eyes!"

Peter laughed. He couldn't help himself. She only noticed this _now_?

He shook his head, chuckling as she screamed.

"Do something productive, danm it! Find my wand! I'll make you some clothes!"

Peter did so but not without teasing her a little,

"You don't like seeing me naked? I'm not attractive enough for you?" His eyes scanned the ground, trying to find anything the looked remarkably like an wand.

"S-Shut up!"

"So you do like seeing me naked."

Anghara squeaked, "I-I never said that!"

"Such naught little witch." He chuckled when she sputtered.

Peter found her wand close to Laura's half body. He took a deep breath before closing his niece's eyes, offering her a prayer and an apologize. Peter stood up and walked to stand in front of his little witch.

"Here it is." He held out the wand.

She moved her hands away from her eyes only to squeak once more when she saw him there. Peter smirked. She was attracted to him, he could smell it, but Angharad was embarrassed with her desire. Cute.

The green eyed girl turned away, raising one of her arms and making am grabbing gesture with her hand.

The moment the wand was placed in her hand, she moved to bent down to get a few leaves from the ground. Peter watched her with a smirk as she refused to look at him.

He hummed with interest as she waved her hand and transformed some of the leaves in a shirt and sweat pants. This type of magic was called Transfiguration if he wasn't wrong. He could remember her telling him about it when she first started working as his caretaker at the hospital. It was one of the magical subjects Angharad excelled at along Charms and Ancient Runes.

"Oh?" He grinned, "You know my size?"

"Of course I know your size! I'm your caretaker at the hospital!" She threw the clothes at him and glared at ground. He hummed, "Shut up, you pervert!"

"I didn't say anything." He smirked. "You can look now."

She did so hesitantly and sighed in relief when she saw that he full clothed. Angharad stood up and shifted nervously as she looked at him,

"What now?"

"Now? You will go back home and I will run back to the hospital."

She opened her mouth to answer when they heard an groan. Both of them turned to see her friend rubbing his neck.

"Stiles!" Angharad hurried to his side.

"Did someone get the number of the truck that hit me?" The boy – Stiles – sat down, blinking rapidly as he tried to adjust to his new werewolf's vision, "Wow, Harry – Harry, you have freckles!"

"Of course I – Wait, don't move your arm!"

"Ow –!"

Peter hummed as he observed the boy.

Now that he thought about it, his pack bond with the boy was stronger than a normal initial bond between an Alpha and its Beta.

That must be because Peter knew the teen in a way. The boy and another one visited the hospital at least two times every week to keep Harry company.

He was a smart boy. He had no control over his mouth sometimes and was a little hyperactive, but Peter approved of his ability to adapt and his quick thinking.

Peter's smile was all teeth.

His revenge against the Argent Bitch who took his family and pack from him seemed to be so close now.

"Give me your arm." Angharad didn't wait for him to do so and grabbed his arm gently, turning it so she could take a look at the bite Peter's left there. "I know some healing spells."

Both Peter and Stiles watched with interest as she waved her wand, muttering in Latin and Greek. The tall boy's arm was cleaned of all blood and his wound closed, not leaving even a single scar. After that, his clothes mended together as if Peter had never taken a chunk of it when he bit the boy.

"Impressive," Peter said as Stiles stared at his arm with amazement.

Angharad blushed, "It's nothing. I only used First and Second Years spells."

Stiles grinned from ear to ear, "It was still cool, Harry!" He offered his fist.

Angharad smiled and fist bumped the other teen.

Stiles made a pause and looked at Peter with intelligent eyes. The older man could practically _hear_ the gears in the boy's brain working.

"You _bit_ me."

"Indeed."

"And I'm a werewolf now."

"Dead you're not." And that was the alternative had the boy's body rejected the bit.

They stared unblinking.

"So… What's your deal?" He asked.

"I needed a pack." Peter answered simply.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "That's obvious since your last remaining relatives decided to move to another state –"

"Stiles!"

"What I want to know the other reason to want a pack. Dude, I know that look in your eyes. My father is the Sheriff."

Peter raised a eyebrow. Angharad's little friend was truly sharp for such – How did they call, ah yes – dork looking boy.

"I want revenge."

After that, he started explaining. He told the two about the story of a werewolf hunter called Kate Argent and his nephew who was manipulated by the woman who took advantage of the boy who wasn't seventeen at the time. He told them about the fire Argent used to kill his entire family because they were all monsters, never mind the fact that there were humans in the pack, most of them children.

At the end, Angharad chewed her lower lip as she thought about everything he said while her friend sighed.

"Well, it looks like we will be planning murder." Stiles shrugged as if to say _'Oh, well, it isn't like I can say anything to change his mind so I will go with the flow for now'_.

Peter's lips twitched. He really _really_ liked the boy.

The older werewolf looked at his little witch. She stared into his eyes, pursing her lips a little.

"I won't kill anyone without grave provocation, Peter." She said. "What she did was horrible and I understand your desire for revenge but I won't – I –"

He crouched next to her, cup her cheek and running his thumb against her skin.

"All I want is you by my side, helping keep me grounded. Nothing more." Not yet anyway. He wanted many things from her but Peter was a patient man.

Angharad smiled at him.

"Eh hem," Stiles faked a cough, "I hate to bust your guys bubble, but I think we all need to go, dad will kill me if I'm not home by the time he gets there."

The witch and the older wolf looked at him,

"What? I'm serious here!"

* * *

Melissa McCall narrowed her eyes as she opened the door of her home to see Stiles and Harry smiling innocently at her. She crossed her arms,

"Scott's grounded." She said before they had the time to say anything flattering.

Stiles held back a wince. Poor Scottie. They truly owned him one.

"We came to ask if he wanted to go to school with us." Harry kept smiling.

Stiles applauded the black haired girl's strength. Few could look like that while being the receiver of Melissa's glare for long periods of time. Stiles himself always ended looking away after a minute or two.

Melissa hummed, "You _will_ bring him back home at the end of the day."

Harry nodded seriously, "Of course."

All they wanted was to talk to him about what happened yesterday with Peter before the older wolf ran back to the hospital and Stiles took Harry's home before going back to his own home. Thankfully, his father hadn't gotten there yet at the time.

Melissa sighed,

"Very well – Scott! Stiles and Harry are here!"

There was loud _THUMP_ and yell as if Scott had tripped and then the boy came running down the stairs. He straightened his back and walked slowly when his mother shot him a look but he didn't waste time to get his lunch from the kitchen and approach his friends.

Stiles placed a arm around Scott's shoulders and guided him to Roscoe (his precious truck).

"Bye, Melissa!" He heard Harry say, "Have a nice day."

Melissa snorted, "You too."

Scott waited until his mother closed the door before he pushed Stiles with a glare that just made him look like a fluffy puppy pouting.

"You two own me. I'm grounded for a week. I won't be able to go anywhere but home after school, practice and work." He informed them, entering the truck with a huff.

"We will definitely pay you later, Scottie. Don't worry." Harry tried to fight a smile. She was amused and that only annoyed Scott more.

Stiles started the truck and looked at his oldest friend by the corner of his eyes, "Listen buddy –"

"I don't want to talk to you – any of you – right now."

Harry and Stiles shared a look but did as their friend wanted. And by the time they had reached the school, Scott was much more calm and willing to listen.

"So…" Scott shrugged a little uncomfortable as they walked away from the truck.

"We found the body," Harry said a little dryly and freaked out at the memory.

Stiles started shaking his arms around, "I was bitten by Peter the Creepywolf."

"That too –"" Harry agreed before noticing exactly what Stiles said and hit his shoulder since he was too far from her to receive a slap in the back of his head, "Hey! Don't call him that!"

Stiles blew a raspberry. The man was now his Alpha but he was still creep. The guy was far too interested in his sister in all but blood for his liking. Nuh huh. No one would be dating his lil sis on his watch. Especially not the creepiest werewolf hell bent in revenge of the world.

Scott merely stared at the two. Harry and Stiles shot him a look, stopping to wait for the puppy to catch with the news and give some type of react.

One second later, his jaw dropped and he seemed ready to freak out right there and then.

"Peter has waken up? Comatose Peter? Werewolf Peter? _That_ Peter?" He hissed.

"Do you know another?" Harry deadpanned.

She was ignored.

"And he bit you? D-Does that mean th –"

Stiles cut him out and nodded, "Cool right?

Harry was the only one who noticed when a expensive sports car pulled up next to Scott. She narrowed her eyes and quickly pulled Scott to her side when the door of the car opened and almost hit him in the process.

"Dude," Jackson hissed arrogantly as always as he closed the door. He glared at Scott who was still a little wide eyed of the news they had given to him. "Watch the paint job!"

" _Dude,_ " Harry rolled her eyes at the prat, "Watch the lawsuit." She smiled sweetly.

That made the older boy pause. In the beginning, people kept bullying Harry because of her clothes, especially Jackson (Dudley a avoided her as much as he could because the house punished him even if he bullied at school for some reason – Not that she was complaining). But then three lawyers, who were Goblins and only Harry could see under their glamours, stepped in threw lawsuit after lawsuit in the face of the bullies' parents.

Sirius had read between the lines in her letters and decided to help by sending the Goblins. The bankers were scarier than she thought because there were families who were still paying the lawsuits. Jackson's parents were one of the only ones who had paid everything in the first two weeks and told the boy to _For the love of God, leave the girl and her friends alone!_.

Honestly, Goblins were Harry's (and Stiles') new heroes. All Hail the Goblin Nation and all that.

Jackson scowled at her and walked away with a huff. Scott smiled brightly at her while Stiles laughed.

"The Douchbag is learning," Stiles grinned at the restraining back of Jackson who joined his friends in the other side of the parking lot.

They kept walking. Scott turned to look at Stiles hesitantly.

"Are you really alright with that?"

"With what?"

"Being a werewolf."

Stiles snorted and jumped excitedly, "Are you kidding? Of course I am! This is the best thing that happened in this town since –" He gained stars in his eyes as he watched a beautiful strawberry blonde girl walking in their direction. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin! Hey Lydia!"

Harry and Scott shared a amused look. Lydia was Stiles' crush since third grade. They didn't really believe he really had feelings for her. It was more likely that he was used to acting like a lovesick fool every time he saw her.

His face brightened when she stopped and looked at them but –

"Hi Harry."

Stiles bowed his head in defeat, "And she's ignoring me again."

Scott patted his shoulder, trying to not laugh at his misery.

"Hi Lydia." Harry looked amused, "Nice shoes. Are they new?"

Lydia smiled at the green eyed girl, "Thank you! I got them yesterday."

She wiggled her feet a little, showing off her bright red heels.

"I love your new style." The strawberry blonde said as she looked at Harry with analytic eyes. "Much better than those grey castoffs."

Harry was wearing a brown trench coat over a open red cardigan and a white blouse. She also had dark blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Those and other clothes had suddenly appeared in her closet. The house (and it was the house), Harry thought, had a good eye for what she liked or what she would approve.

The witch winked, "I learned from the best."

After the incident with the lawsuits, Lydia took Harry aside and decided to teach the girl about fashion. If Harry didn't want to be mocked then she needed to dress better.

Harry had gotten a friend in the end. Lydia tried to keep a image of arrogant, air-head popular girl but she was actually the smartest girl at school as well a caring and protective friend.

Lydia laughed freely and waved to the raven haired girl before walking inside the school.

"It was like I wasn't even here." Stiles mumbled.

Harry smirked. "It must be the nerd fragrance on you. People like her can smell it from miles away."

Stiles sniffed himself before glaring at Scott accusingly. "This is your fault!"

Scott nodded "Uh huh."

"You're dragging me down the path of nerds!" At that moment, the bell rang and the three friends stared walking into school. "I'm nerd by association! If I didn't hang out with you, Lydia would like me!"

"Harry, Stiles is bullying me!" Scott gave his female best friend his teary puppy eyes.

"Don't involv – Ouch, woman! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop bullying my puppy."

"Yeah, Stiles. Stop – Wait a second! _Harry!_ "

She laughed.

The three of them quickly found their class and took their seats on the back; Harry on the seat behind Stiles and Scott beside the taller boy. They watched, bored out of their mind as their English teacher wrote something on the board.

The teacher spoke of the body in the woods, gaining a confused and slightly worried looks from Harry and Stiles when a possible suspect already in the custody of the police was mentioned.

Stiles was ready to start working when he heard a loudly ring of a phone. Harry tapped his shoulder and frowned when she noticed that he kept looking around them.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

Stiles frowned, "I –"

His snapped toward the window when the phone rang one more time before stopping. Outside, he saw a pretty but unknown brown haired girl sitting on a bench, her phone sandwiched between her head and her shoulder as she looked for something inside her bag.

 _"Mum,"_ She said fondly – And wow! Being a werewolf was getting better and better. He could hear her as clear as if she was standing next to him, _"three calls on my first day is a little over doing it."_

"Stiles!"

He made a motion with his hand for Harry to wait.

 _"Everything except a pen! Oh my god, I didn't actually forget a pen!"_ She was a little frustrated as her mother replied, _"Okay, okay, I gotta go, love you."_

The principal approached her and Stiles followed their steps until the door of the classroom opened and the girl entered along the principal. She looked a little shy and extremely uncomfortable.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent." Harry choked behind him. "Please do the best to make her feel welcome."

The new girl – Allison - didn't say as she took a seat right behind Scott. Having noticed the stupid look in his friend's face when the new girl walked into the room, Stiles smirked mischievously and was ready to tell his friend to offer her a pen when Harry as if reading his mind, warped her hands over his mouth and forced him to lean back as she hissed in his ear,

"For the love of Merlin, don't even _think_ about it."

He freed himself and turned to glare at her,

"Why?" He hissed back, "I just want to help my buddy!"

"Allison," She said slowly, " _Argent_! Think Stiles!"

He opened his mouth to ask what she was trying to say when he understood. He froze and paled.

They turn to look at the girl who was more likely a werewolf hunter and related to the crazy bint who caused the Hale Fire.

Allison tapped Scott after looking around for a while and smiled shyly when he turned around.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?"

They watched as Scott got a dopily, and almost retarded, smile on his face as he gave her the pen.

Harry and Stiles looked at each other in horror.

Scott had developed a crush at first sight on the – most probably – enemy.

Shit.

"Thank you." Allison blushed.

The enemy was crushing back.

Double Shit.

* * *

Harry was running, searching desperately for her two friends. It was lunch break now and she really needed to talk with them, especially Scott.

"Hi, Harry." A tall handsome Hawaiian boy greeted her as she ran past him.

"Hey, Danny!"

He sounded amused when he spoke again, "Your puppy and Stiles are waiting for you in the cafeteria already."

She stopped abruptly and sent a kiss at her friend who made a fake disgusted expression.

Danny was one of the greatest and coolest boy in Beacon Hills High School. He was also a Squib who didn't care about who she was and his mother started teaching her about Potions. Snape was nothing compared to her, the woman actually made her like Potions.

"Thanks Danny! Love you!"

He chuckled as she turned around in direction of the cafeteria. She didn't take long to find the two. The three of them always sat on the same table.

"I found you!" Scott yelped when she sat beside him.

"Took you long enough. How was French?" Stiles said as he ate his Oreo.

Harry grabbed one for herself, having forgotten her lunch at home, "Terrible. Argent was there and kept looking at me for some reason."

Scott looked offended and opened his mouth to speak but they didn't let him,

"Speaking of her –" Stiles started, turning his head slowly to give his best friend a look.

Harry did the same as she continued, "– We need to talk about your horrible taste in women."

"Not that Harry can really say anything about the matter since she also has horrible taste in men – _Cough_ Creepywolf _Cough_ –."

She kicked Stiles under the table making him moan in pain but kept looking at Scott as if nothing had happened.

"Listen Scottie, we know you like her. But she's dangerous."

She was trying to be gentle as possible so she could explain everything to Scott, but then, Stiles happened.

Like always, there was no filter on Stiles' mouth as he talked, "In other words; you can't be with Juliet, Romeo." He spoke dramatically. "It's for my own good and maybe yours too. She will get me killed."

Harry held back the urge to face palm.

Scott shook his head, leaning forward and glaring at Stiles who was sitting across him.

"What's the problem with your guys? Shouldn't you be happy for me? There's a girl out there who's actually interested on me!" He ranted, "Allison is nice, pretty and –"

Having given up on being gentle, Harry cut him off,

" – And possibly a Werewolf Hunter who will ended up killing Stiles and either cut off his head to put on display in her living room or make him into a nice werewolf carpet."

Scott stared. He had no idea of what he could say to that.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she _is_ a hunter. There's no _possibly_." Stiles commented, opening a bag of chips, "She smells heavily of gun powder."

"When did you notice that" Harry asked.

"Second period. I had History with her."

Harry nodded before she gave Scott a pointed look and crossed her arms, "See? She's dangerous."

"Werewolf Hunter? How can you guys be so sure?"

With a sigh, Harry started retelling all the things Peter had told her and Stiles. Scott looked a little wide eyed, shocked at the story but didn't say anything until she was finished.

He sighed, "Ok – I-I'll try to avoid her."

There was a moment of silence which made him look up. Harry and Stiles were staring at him.

"Dude, you understood the gravity of the situation pretty fast." Stiles was in awe. "You didn't even complain."

Harry patted his head, "My puppy is growing up! I'm so proud." Scott pouted and sent her a half-hearted glare, "Don't worry, you will find another girl or boy who will like you just the way you are."

"And won't kill your best friend out to make him into a nice werewolf carpet." Stile added.

"Are you guys absolutely sure that Allison is a hunter?" He looked at his friends with disappointment.

"Even if she isn't one, her family is filled with highly trained hunters." Harry said with a little of sympathy.

Stiles nodded, "If you get close to her, they can learn about me and then I'm dead."

"And we will have to pay for his funeral." Harry waved a dismissively hand.

"If someone dresses me on tuxedo, I will come back to haunt you guys." Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Got it?"

Scott huffed a small laugh, feeling a little sad that he couldn't get to know Allison. But he would never put his friend in danger. Stiles was a idiot but he was still his bro.

"So…" He started, wanting to change the subject of their conversation, "If someone from Allison's family is the reason for the Hale Fire… Who will tell Peter that they moved back to Beacon Hills?"

They stared before his words clicked. Stiles and Harry immediately pointed at one another.

"He will!"

"She will!"

Scott snorted when they glared and started fighting over who would share the news with their Big Bad Alpha.

"I will leave your guys to it," He said, standing up with his bag and sandwich.

"You're his Beta! You tell him!"

"And you're his witch! _You_ tell him!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

Scott shook his head with amusement. He had to given up on the girl but at least life would never be boring with those two.

* * *

At the end of the day, Harry and Stiles headed toward the lacrosse field. While being a werewolf forced to give up on lacrosse since playing with super senses and strength would be unfair to the other players, that didn't mean that Scott couldn't play. Or at least try to since Scott always stayed on the bench with Stiles.

"Have more faith on your best friend," Harry muttered as they took a seat on the stands so they could watch the try outs.

Stiles waved when Scott looked in their direction and threw her a look by the corner of her eyes.

"He lost his inhaler in the woods yesterday." He said, remembering something Scott told to him in class, "Maybe he could have had a change if he had it on hand but now?"

Harry pursued her lips.

"Stilinski!" Coach Finstock yelled when he noticed that Stiles was sitting in the stands.

Stiles froze, not believing that the man called him by the right name instead of Bilisnki.

"Why aren't you dressed? And what the hell is wrong with your arm?" The man made a motion to his arm.

Stiles stared, not understanding what was going on.

His arm? There was noth – Ahh. He saw Harry tucking her wand away and he finally caught on what was happening. She did something with the coach so he won't question Stiles about his decision of not playing.

"I was attacked by a rapid dog." He yelled back at the man.

Harry's eyebrow twitched but she seemed more amused than annoyed at his words.

"So – Yeah, I don't think I will be playing this year." Stiles shrugged.

The Coach's dark eyes glared up at the tall boy who smiled. The man grumbled and looked down at the clipboard in his hand which Stiles was sure had the name of everyone who would be participating of the try outs.

"Are you _sure_ you won't be playing?"

"He's desperate," Harry muttered beside him. Snorting when Stiles stepped on her foot.

The boy actually felt rather proud of himself. If the coach was so desperate to have him there then this meant that he wasn't so bad after all and that the Coach didn't want to stuck with the new bloods.

"I'm sure. Sorry, Coach."

Finstock gritted his teeth but nodded and left with a huff and a scowl in his face. The man turned to the group of boys that were waiting for him. Finstock started listening the names on his list, dividing the teams.

Harry elbowed his side making look at her. She tilted her head a little and Stiles followed her eyes to see Allison sitting a feet or two away from them with Lydia beside her.

"Great," He muttered, "So much to staying away from her."

Harry snorted, "She is a student here. There's nothing we can do about it aside from trying to ignore her."

Stiles nodded, sighing a little wishful at Lydia, and turned his attention back to the field.

"Crap. Scottie was placed on the attacker position of the scrimmage."

With his asthma, that position wasn't going to work well to him in long term. He was better suited for the net.

Harry pursued her lips, "He's on Jackson's team."

 _What the hell was Finstock thinking?_ Stiles thought, growling a little.

Stiles only recognized five players on the field. Scott, who standing next to Jackson and being ignored, Jackson himself, Matt, who Stiles had never liked for some reason, Danny, who was on the net, and a boy called Isaac, who Stiles knew had a crush on Harry.

The game started. Harry rubbed his back when the Coach blew his whistler and the boy hissed at the painful sound.

"I hope he can do it… Scott will get really depressed if he ends up on the bench for another year…" Harry muttered as she followed the ball with her eyes. Scott had yet to get the chance of even getting _close_ to it.

Danny, cool Danny, decided to help a little and, after intercepting the ball with ease, ran a two or three steps forward and threw the ball at Scott who tensed and started moving.

The rest of the game was an agony to the teen wolf and the witch. They were forced to watch as Scott ran around, trying to play but having Jackson steal all the spotlight. The Douchbag was selfish and refused to pass even when the opportunity to do so was more or less being shoved into his face. So when Stiles noticed the signs of an attack on Scott's heartbeats and breathing, he knew he had to do something.

Stiles jumped on his feet, "Coach!" The man shot a glare at him but the teen wolf didn't let him speak, "I think it would be better if Scott was on the net!"

The messy haired man looked from Stiles to Scott before growling and shouting orders. Beside him, Harry muttered a spell and Scott blinked, rubbing his neck when he started breathing easier.

"Nice Harry," Stiles muttered when he sat down.

"Glad to help,"

Finstock sent Scott to the net and Danny to the attack. The game started again and it was much better now. Jackson actually worked well with Danny, who was his best friend, and Scott was like a animal on the net; he caught almost all balls that came on his way, the only time a ball got past him was because of the whole team, not just Scott.

Stiles hissed once more when Finstock blew his whistle at the end of the day.

"Alright! Listen up!" Coach shouted, all players watched him, some looked a little anxious while others looked confident. Scott, for once, was one of the confident ones. "Here's the starting line-up; Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Vernon Boyd, Matt…"

Harry grabbed his arm as they waited.

"... and in the net, Scott McCall."

Stiles and Harry screamed, hugging each other and jumping up and down as the cheered.

He did it!

Scott truly did it!

Stiles laughed. Well, who would have thought. Certain dreams weren't so impossible after all.

* * *

Harry yawned as she walked through the corridors of the hospital.

After the tryouts, she had immediately walked to the hospital but before she could go to see Peter and tell him about the Argents (She lost the argument with Stiles), one of the nurses stopped her to tell her about her new duties; inform Harry about what she could or not do when taking care of Peter who had miraculously waken up that morning.

Harry steps took a halt. She felt a shiver down her spine and cursed, starting to run in direction of Peter's room. When she reached the door, she heard a loudly crash and threw the door open, pointing her wand at the dark haired man holding Peter against the wall.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Harry snarled, "Let him go!"

Both red and blue eyes snapped in her direction and a growl echoed into the room.

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**

 **TIMELINE:**

 **January 9, 2011 –** _Stiles and Harry encounter Peter in the forest._

 **January 10, 2011 –** _First day back at school. Lacrosse tryouts. The Trio meets Allison Argent. Harry goes to visit Peter only to find him being attacked by another wolf._


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Beacon**

 **Summary:** _As a fugitive, it was impossible for him to take care of his Goddaughter properly. That, however, didn't mean he couldn't insure her survival. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, Age Difference, AU, Alive!Sirius, Werewolf!Stiles, Human!Scott, Blood, Violence, Language_

 **I don't own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 3. The Nephew**

Stiles had no intention of talking to Peter about the Argents but as he walked behind Scott, the teen wolf wondered if he should have gone to the hospital with Harry.

"Scott – Buddy. Maybe we should look for your inhaler later. Your mom will be furious if you get home late." Stiles said as he and Scott walked through the trees of the reserve, trying to find the inhaler on the ground.

"I need to find it. My mom will be furious if she finds out that I lost another inhaler." The puppy eyed boy muttered. He still looked a little dizzy and ecstatic from the tryouts that day so he sounded a little distracted.

"You know what? I will buy you a new one. What do you think? I own you one after all." Scott turned to give him a look. "Come on, it's a good idea!"

Scott opened his mouth to speak but stopped. Stiles raises a brow and was ready to ask what was the problem when he sniffed the air a little, his muscles tense as he turned around to see a dark haired man with tick eyebrows, dark eyes using a leather jacket and a perpetual scowl in his face.

The man was a werewolf, Stiles decided with a alarm as he noticed that the man held something in his scent that was similar to his and Peter's.

"This is private property." The man said, sounding as if he was in a bad mood and something told Stiles that was how he always sounded.

His mind registered the words spoken by the man and it took all hos poor self control to keep hos heart from racing in panic.

This part of the reserve belonged to the Hales the only ones alive were Peter and –

"You shouldn't be here." The man – _Derek_ – more else growled as he looked at them, "Leave."

What – What the fuck was _Derek Hale_ doing there? Dis he know about Peter and his sister?

Stiles held back a growl at this. If that was the case then he would go after his Alpha and _Harry_ could get hurt in the process.

"We are just looking for my inhaler," Scott said in a moment of courage.

Derek growled and a small white object was thrown in their direction. Scott caught his inhaler and looked at Stiles, not understanding what was the problem with the man.

"Leave. Now."

Stiles glared at Derek and took hold of Scott's arm, "We are going!"

He ignored the eyes on them as they moved in direction of where he had parked Roscoe.

He _needed_ to talk to Harry and Peter.

"Uh – Stiles, where are we going?"

After taking Scott home of course.

* * *

Derek never thought that he would one day come back to Beacon Hills, not with all the ghosts he had left behind there after the death – murder – of his family.

But then… Laura decided that it was time for them to come back and not even three days later, his older sister was killed, ripped apart by a rouge Alpha werewolf.

Derek was just walking of his home, deciding to look for the other half of Laura's body that hadn't been taken by the police when he found the two teenagers in the reserve and his plans for the day changed.

After they finally left, he watched the two teens walk away with a frown. There was something about one of those boys. Their scents had a hint of someone familiar. It was like… He shook his head.

No…

It couldn't be.

Derek clenched his fists and turned around, running on direction of the hospital. He ignored the nurses who tried to talk to him and followed the familiar scent to one particular room.

He threw the door open and glared at the man reading a old looking man.

"Well, well – Look _who_ finally decided to come to see me." Uncle Peter said dryly, closing his book as he stood up. "Finally remembered that you had a uncle, Derek?"

The older man smirked and flashed red eyes at him.

Something snapped into Derek at this. He knew exactly what that meant.

A growl escaped from his mouth and he lunged at the older werewolf, holding him against the wall.

"Cute," Peter smirk widened. "What's wrong pup?"

Derek snarled. He would have attacked the man if the door hadn't been thrown open.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" The small British girl who entered the room snarled, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, dear." Peter smiled charmingly.

"Shut up, Peter." The girl glared at his Uncle before pointing a stick of all things at him. "Let him go." She said.

Derek growled, flashing his eyes at the girl who racked with his Uncle's scent.

The girl wasn't intimidated though. She growled back and pointed a _stick_ at him. Normally, he would have laughed at such nonsense hadn't Peter smirked at the action.

He man knew something that he didn't.

"Move," The girl said firmly, her eyes narrowing.

"Go away little girl or you will get hurt."

Peter chuckled at his words. The girl merely snarled and waved her stick and then – _Then_ – He was _burning_.

Derek let go of Peter as he fell to his knees. He felt like he was being burned alive but he had played with fire as a child and there was no mistaking the feel of fire licking his skin. His vision darkened and all he could hear were screams and accusations of his family. His mother, his siblings, his aunts, his uncles, his cousins…

 _Your fault!_

 _You did this to us!_

 _Derek! Derek! DEREK!_

 _Why brother?_

 _Help! Please! Please!_

He didn't know that he was screaming until the voices stopped and he stopped burning. He trembled as he stared at floor with wide eyes.

"What did you do, Angharad?" It was Peter.

The girl shrugged, "A little nightmare curse."

" _Only_ a nightmare curse?"

"Yeah?"

"Angharad." His Uncle was amused.

She sighed, "Ok. A nightmare curse _and_ a burning curse."

Peter snorted,

"Fitting," The man muttered bitterly and a little maliciously as he kneeled in front of Derek, forcing the younger man to look at him.

"Fitting? Wait – _That's_ Derek?" The girl asked, "Why did he attack you then?"

"I have an idea." Peter looked into his eyes, " _Laura_."

Derek half snarled and half growled at his Uncle,

"Don't you dare to say her name!" He yelled, "You killed her! Your own niece!"

Peter growled, his eyes flashing red, "That was your fault! Her fault!" The man more or less yelled on his face, "You two left me to root for _five years_. I was trapped in my own mind, burning and burning." He smiled a little insanely, "If it wasn't for her –" He pointed at the girl who was glaring at Derek as if he was nothing more than dirt beneath her feet. "Things would have ended _much_ worse."

Derek didn't know what he wanted to do at those words. Hit something, scream, kill something – He didn't know nor did he have time to think about it because the door was thrown open once more.

"Harry! Peter! Today I –" The boy stopped. "Ehh –" The boy from the forest looked at the three of them with wide eyes, "I'm interrupting something?"

* * *

Had Dumbledore or any competent member of the Order been there, Sirius was sure that they would have had fit at the state of Grimmauld Place, especially Molly.

Unfortunately for them and fortunately for him, they all decided to part ways and leave him alone with Mundugus and now, the aforementioned thief was now under a heavy sleeping potion that Sirius laced all the food in the house with.

With the thief out of the way, Sirius opened his house to Goblins. It was nothing more than a guess but something told the Animagus that there was a great chance of them finding a Horcrux somewhere in the house so he called the Goblins to look for it.

"Do you want to do something about that thing?" One of the Goblins asked as he approached Sirius.

The Animagus looked up from his Muggle comic book and blinked in confusion until he saw that the Goblin was a pointing at the portrait of his screaming mother.

Sirius beamed, "You can get rid of her? I have been trying to do that for months but nothing worked!"

The Goblin huffed, looking at him as if Sirius was a idiot,

"The runes on the portrait are meant to protect it from _wizarding_ magic. I can destroy it for 3 Galleons."

Sirius' smile was the definition of malice as he looked at the Goblin, "Make her suffer and I'll pay you 5 Galleons."

Aa if she heard them, his mother started screaming even louder. For the money Sirius was offering to him, the Goblin was more than happy to ignore her in favor of destroying all the protections of the portrait and then throwing a few nasty curses on it. For the first time in his life, Sirius was actually enjoying Walburga Black's screams.

He laughed in delight.

"Lord Black."

Sirius took a deep breath, tucking a stray tear away to look at the Elder& Goblin who was the leader of this Horcrux hunt.

"Yes, Stonedge?"

The old Goblin threw Kreacher on the floor and glared at the house elf.

"Tell the man what you told us elf."

The old elf glared and spit on the Goblin who kicked him in response.

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?"

Stonedge crossed his arms, "We found a Horcrux among his things. Apparently, the late Heir Apparent Black told _him_ to destroy it."

Sirius felt his heart stop. As much as he wanted to believe that it was a lie, Stonedge would never do such thing. The old Goblin had always been found of both Regulus and Sirius, even if he would never admit it out loud.

"Explain yourself, Kreacher!" Sirius barked.

Kreacher tried to disobey, Sirius could see him gritting his teeth in a attempt of stopping himself from talking, but he had just received a direct order of the current Lord Black and the Family Magic made it impossible for him to lie or disobey Sirius.

Then, he started talking.

The grey eyed man felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest at every word that came out of Kreacher's mouth.

Regulus Black – his Death Eater little brother – had learned that the existence of the Dark Lord's Horcrux and with the help of Kreacher, not only had he replaced the Horcrux with a fake, his brother had also died in the process of giving the Horcrux to the elf, telling him to destroy it. Unfortunately, the old house elf had never been successful in his attempts.

Sirius had no idea of what to say about all that.

He had stopped talking to Regulus when the teen was in his last year at Hogwarts and Sirius had learned that his little brother had accepted to be branded by Voldemort. The boy had just graduated when he died and Sirius only heard about his death in Azkaban. Some of the guards had been more than happy to inform him that Regulus had disappeared and then announced to be dead.

And now… Now Sirius learned that his brother had actually been trying to leave the Death Eaters. His precious little brother had needed him and Sirius had refused to listen. His brother _died_ trying to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Sirius' eyes burned but he refused to cry.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, Sirius looked at the elf that he had always loathed. Kreacher had never done any good to Sirius but the man knew how precious he had been to Regulus. Maybe… Maybe he could try and be a little nicer to the elf.

"Follow the Goblins, Kreacher. I told them to destroy the locket."

Kreacher's eyes widened and he grabbed his ears as he stared at Sirius. The black haired man was more than uncomfortable when the elf started crying and babbling about Regulus and how he was going to see his wish becoming reality.

Sirius watched the elf walk away with Stonedge and sighed.

 _I'm so sorry Regulus…_ He thought, pursuing his lips angrily.

"I always knee that boy was a true Black." Sirius turned to see Delphi in one of the previous empty portraits of the kitchen. "You two always had this in common. You always carried the real meaning of our Family motto with you."

" _Toujours Pur_." Sirius muttered their family motto.

His mother always said that it meant that the Blacks were more pure than other families because there was no Muggle blood in their family but there many ways to interpret those words…

"Always pure of soul. Always pure of heart." Delphi said proudly. "Making our own decisions; we follow our own path and ideals. Never a follower, always a leader."

The woman smiled.

"Little Regulus would be happy to know that his sacrifice was not in vain." She said, "With this Horcrux, the Goblins will be able to make a spell to find the others before destroying it."

Sirius rubbed his forehead with a sigh, "How many do you think he made?"

"Honestly," Delphi closed her fan with a snap, tapping it to the palm of her hand, "it depends. But I presume there are seven. Seven is the strongest magical number I know."

Sirius winced. He couldn't believe someone – anyone – would have the courage to mutilate their own soul seven times. No wonder Voldemort had changed from the handsome and charming classmate both of his parents had gone to school with to that hideous looking snake-man hybrid Sirius had seen in the war.

"I hope you're wrong, my lady…" The Animagus muttered, "It will take too long to find _seven_ Horcrux, even with the Goblins' help…" He leaned in his chair with a sigh, "I want to go see Carina…"

"Speaking of our dear little Heiress," Delphi perked up, "one of her new friends was bitten by the werewolf she had been taking care of."

Sirius' eyes widened in alarm and his head snapped in Delphi's direction.

"Which one?"

Had Stiles or Scott died? Muggles couldn't survive the bite and even Magicals had a fifty percent of chance of dying. Merlin! His Goddaughter must be heartbroken if her puppy or her partner on crime died.

Delphi waved her hand in dismissal, "The Stilinski boy is alive." She loomed thoughtful, "He must be a Squib, a Hedge Wizard or a Spark… Or a Druid, I remember hearing that they can also survive the bite…"

For as long as he could remember, people believed that a Squib was someone born of magical parents but who had no magic. That, however, was wrong. A Squib was someone with magic but couldn't access it no matter what. Although it is possible for Squibs to deal with magical plants and potions.

Hedge Wizards were similar to Squibs but they still had access to part of their magical core. They didn't have enough magical power to be found and invited by a school but had enough power to be able to have a wand. Actually, Sirius knew of only two schools (Castelobruxo and Uagandou) that found a way to detect Hedge Wizards and invite them to their school.

Sparks used a different type of magic than Wizards and Witches. They were actually similar to Druids since both of them took their magic from the Earth, however, different from Druids, Sparks had a form of magical core. That allowed them to create wards, being able to strengthen their bodies as well use elemental magical. Sirius had no idea of who came up with the name, but he thought that it was because Sparks were mostly Lighting Elementals.

"Wait," He eyed Delphi who raised a brow, "Hale woke up?"

Harry had talked about the man in her letters. A born werewolf who was abandoned in a hospital by his own blood pack. She had been using her magic to help him heal faster and by the way she talked about him, Sirius was pretty sure that she created a pack bond with the comatose man.

His Great-Something-Grandmother opened her fan and hide her smirk behind it.

"Aries heard her grumbling about it. He had only been awaken for a few hours before he bit the Stilinski boy."

Sirius winced.

After all those years trapped in his own mind, the man's inner wolf must have been desperate for a pack. Stiles must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Delphi's expression closed and she stared at him with chilling cold eyes, "Also, there are _hunters_ at Beacon Hills."

Sirius cursed.

"Whose family?"

"The Argent."

He cursed again, growling a little. The escaped convict passed a hand through his long hair.

Hunters weren't known to reasonable. If it wasn't human then, in their mind, it had to be killed. If the Argents learned that Harry was different and that Stilea was a werewolf then –

Sirius growled, "Keep an eye on Carina. Make yourself known if needed. I need to talk to the Goblins about speeding this whole Horcrux hunt a little."

He refused to leave his goddaughter alone with a bunch of cold blooded killers for too long. He had to kill Voldemort and move to see her before it was too late.

"I will talk to the others." Delphi nodded, disappearing from the portrait as she walked away in the distance, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts and worries.

Things could never be simple and easy could they?

 **Happy Birthday to me and Happy Update day to you guys (Keep your eyes open! I will be updating Un Fiore Per Te, Country Road, and there is a new story too… I aside from this one, I have already updated Headmistress Potter, Itsy Bitsy Spider and The Lightning Guardian so take a look of you have never read it)!**

 **Anyway!**

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


End file.
